Love That Travels Afar
by LoveFaces
Summary: Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha Highschool in the county of Konohagukure. She is new to everyone there and immediately makes friends, and enemy. But the true story begins when she finds out that she has Biology, with the dreaded Akatsuki. What will happen when Sakura encounters the Uchiha brothers and countless other interesting characters? Lemons in Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready for the first day of Konoha High School?" Ino asked as her and I headed to school in her car. I had met Ino Yamanaka when I found out that we were neighbors. All throughout the summer I had made friends with Hinata, Tenten,and Temari

"Yeah, I guess I hope there aren't any jerks in this school." I said expecting the impossible.

"Well there is one ," Ino replied, I groaned. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's one of the hottest guys in the whole school and Naruto's closest friend. Though he's a player and a jerk, so everyone says." I took a deep breath taking this in as I entered the highschool. I decided that expecting the worst was the best thing to do in a situation like this. I didn't want to be so optimistic to the point where she got her hopes up only for them to be shot down.

The school was clean and spotless. The floor was perfect white with no stains, aimless papers, or gum on the floor, not like her old school. Maybe Konoha wouldn't be that bad after all. I stopped myself, there I go again trying to look at things from the good side. I was suddenly sidetracked when a group of guys entered the hallway. Ino smiled.

"Wait here, I'm going to introduce to these guys." She said running to the throng of guys. They were wall obviously hot. One had blonde hair and cerulean eyes, and was loud, he seemed really close to the black haired and the onyxboy next to him. That must be Sasuke. For some reason he was the only one that really caught my eyes out of all of them.

"This is Shikamaru." Ino said introducing me to the boyfriend that she's been telling me about for the whole summer. I smiled and shook his hand even though he seemed lazy about it. But I couldn't help keeping my eyes on Sasuke.

"This is Naruto…..and that's Sasuke." Ino smiled wryly, she could tell that he had caught my eye.

"Hn.." He said while Naruto gave me a huge smile.

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him."Naruto whispered to me beaming majestically. I smiled I tried to read Sasuke but it was as if he had a huge barrier around him.

-SASUKE-

I looked at her; I wasn't even going to lie..she was beautiful, beyond it. She just had something so different about her. Sakura had pink electric hair and jade eyes that sparkled endlessly. I couldn't stop looking at her hourglass figure, not to mention her nice bre- What am I thinking.! I just met the girl and I was already thinking these things about her. I wanted to talk to her but It wouldn't be like me to do something like that. So I had to keep my distance.

-SAKURA-

I sighed as I watched Sasuke walk away of course he didn't recognize me, and I definitely wanted him to. I hated to admit it but I was attractive to him.

"Teme likes you." Naruto smiled. I blushed. "How would you know that? He totally ignored me. Naruto laughed. "Sasuke was sizing you up and down. He was checking you out He just didn't want you to realize this." Naruto said. I took this into consideration. "But I'm sure he has a girlfriend." I said as me Ino, and Naruto walked to our classes. "Well he just broke up with this girl named Karin. But I saw that coming. She was obviously a slut and everyone knew that." Naruto stated as I jumped with excitement. "I'm going to set you guys up together, I just have to." Naruto claimed. Ino jumped in. "Naruto you should focus on your relationship not others." "For your info me and Hinata are doing just fine if that's where your getting at." Naruto claimed as we all headed to math. We all happened to have Alegbra II together. As we entered I took a seat near the back next to them and read my schedule.

II

2. 12th grade AP Biology

3. Lunch

6. P.E

"Okay let's begin. I see we have a new student . welcome to Konoha High. My name is Kakashi Hatake." He said. I smiled and looked around surveying the room. A couple of minutes later we began our school work. But me and Ino and Hinata who was also in my class mostly talked. "Ok so here are the guys you need to watch out for." She said taking my schedule to check who was in my class. "There's Karin who's in our grade aka Sasuke's ex and loves to start fights. So don't be surprised if you guys start fighting," Ino said taking my schedule and began writing down the names of the people in my class. Ino's faint smile suddenly faded. "What's wrong?" I asked. Ino bit her lip.

"You have 12th grade biology with the….AKATSUKI" I tilted my head not understanding her worry.

"The akatsuki are a group of seniors that run the school, and most of them mess with us 11th graders all the time. And they are all in your class." Ino said. I shrugged.

"I'll be able to handle myself."

Ino tsked. "You don't know these guys, they don't play." I rolled my eyes. They probably just like the guys at my old school, except not ninjas." I murmered to myself.

"Just really watch out for Itachi he's Sasuke's older brother, and Hidan and he's just…ugh.!"She warned.

After that we began talking about other things at school. But there was only one thing on my mind;Sasuke. Something about him made me want to know him more. Soon enough, the bell rung and it was time to move on to the next class.

"Good luck." Ino said as she pat me on my shoulder. I smiled wryly. They were making it seem like I was being sentenced to death. Now I was walking to the 12th grade hall alone. I guess I was the only 11th grader coming here. My breath suddenly hitched when I felt someone behind me. My ninja senses became alert. I knew I shouldn't have left my kunai in my locker. I quickly turned around to see a tall guy with silver hair slicked back and pinkish eyes. His outfit was very dark consisting of black capris, and an equally black shirt, not to mention all the jewelry he wore. "You look lost, need any help?" He asked wrapping an hand around my waist. I blushed, he was definitely good looking. "Um, no I'm just heading to Biology in room 428." His eyes gleamed as he smirked. "Oh fun, I happen to be going to the same place as well, I guess we should be on our way, don't want to be late." I tried to pull away from his grasp but I was kept right there. The moment was just so awkward. He was aggressive, sadistic yet alluring at the same time. "Here we are." He said leading me to the end of the hallway near the courtyard. I was amazed by how fast he got there. I guess that's what's to be expected with a school full of Ninjas.

When I entered the classroom there were 2 things I had realized.

were no teachers in this room.

2. All of the students looked evil, really evil and their chakras seemed deadly.

Maybe Ino was right.

"Welcome to 12th grade Biology,I hope you enjoy your school year here." One boy greeted. My mouth opened wide. I could immediately tell that this was Sasuke's older brother but only because of the black hair and the onyx eyes. Other wise, they look nothing alike. He was definitely handsome, just like the rest of the guys that were here. But he stood out with his long black hair and side bangs that cupped his face.

"What's your name.?" Another guy asked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked down tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I definitely wasn't use to all these guys looking at me. "Sakura Haruno." I softly said taking a seat in the back of the class away from everyone else.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." Itachi suggested suddenly appearing behind me. "There's me, Kakazu, Kisame, Deidera, Sasori, Konan, Yahiko, Zetsu, Hidan, and Madara." He said pointing to each one.

"I can tell this year is going to be fun." Hidan smiled his brutal grin.

"Don't worry he just likes to tease, I guess." Itachi said whispering in my ear. I nodded and took out my book as the bell rang beginning class. As I opened my book to chapter 4 and began reading about the Human Body ,when I was then tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see Konan.

"They aren't as bad as they seem. Well except for Hidan and Itachi, and sometimes Yahiko. Unfortunately they are known for a lot of things. The rest are not as bad as them." She warned. By her expression I knew to take her seriously.

"Hey." Hidan said interrupting Konan making her scoff and turn her head. I could tell she didn't like him.

"Hi." I meekly said.

"You wanna hook up.?" He asked sitting on the edge of my desk. It was weird the way his hands caressed the edge of my desk and how his arm lightly touched mine. It was like he was trying to seem harmless when he actually was. I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment realizing his true intentions.

"No, thanks." I replied hiding my cleavage that he was so fond of. He may be hot, but not my type. "Big mistake." Hidan ruefully said heading back to my seat. I cringed, his look was coldblooded.

"That's a first." Konan nearly laughed. I raised my eyebrows. "A girls never turned down Hidan, even I haven't but that was a LONG time ago." She said nearly gagging. I slumped in my seat. That's a fantastic, first day of school and I already had boys after me.

During the whole class period, all we did was read out of this thick Biology book on College Human Body. Though it was all so hard to do with Hidan giving me weird expressions. I'm glad Konan was there, she helped make things less awkward.

"Ring!" I smiled with joy. I could finally leave this place. As I tried to leave this place Itachi once again appeared infront of me.

"I would like to apologize about my friend. He's quite blunt." He said nonchalantly. I nodded slowly he let me slip by. I took a deep breath. I now knew how every day would be. As I was heading to lunch Ino spotted me walking down the hallway and grinned. "Soooo, how was it?" She shouted grabbing my arm. "Well, Hidan asked me to hook up with him, and I rejected him which seemed to be a surprise to everyone,Itachi kinda creeps me out, in a good way, and I met this cool girl named Konan." I said summing up the whole period. "Did you meet Deidera? He's my brother, and annoying.." Ino said as we entered the cafeteria. "Yeah, but he didn't really talk that much."

Out of nowhere the gang I had met earlier along with Hinata, Tenten and Temari. Shikamaru grabbed Ino in for a kiss. She jumped surprisingly making me fall backwards. I was expected to pull myself up when a strong pair of hands. It was Sasuke. A soft red tint came over my face. "You okay?" He asked his onyx eyes glaring into mine. I could almost see my reflection in them. "Um yeah;thanks." I stuutered. "Next time watch where you're going Yamanaka." Sasuke said giving her a bitter rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Interesting." She replied. Sasuke gave me somewhat of a smile then walked on through the lunch line. "Whoa, did you not just see that.!" Ino whispered loudly as she grabbed a tray. "What, he just helped me up." Ino was just over exaggerating like she always did. "He would never do that to any other girl.. Trust me you guys are going to get together. Especially this weekend." She slyly remarked. "Why?" I asked as we both took a slice of pizza. "I'm throwing a party this Saturday and your going." Ino smiled giddying with joy. "Do I have to go?" I asked. Ino gasped. "Ofcourse! Everyones going!" I shrugged. "Fine but are the Akatsuki going?" I asked sitting across from the guys at the lunch table. "Yeah, they kinda half to since they are like bestfriends with my brother." Ino replied. "I don't think I can handle another class period with those guys." I sighed.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes flared. "Itachi's one of those guys right?" My heart skipped a beat. "Yeah the whole Akatsuki is in my class." I softly said. Sasuke clenched his fist. "He's kinda creepy but otherwise he's a pretty nice-"

"NO.! HE DOESN'T, HE'S EVIL!" He shouted. Startled, I pushed back my chair. Sasuke stood fuming. Everyone was looking at him in the cluttered cafeteria. He slammed the chair and stormed out the café. "Umm, did I do something wrong?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I had ruined it now, Sasuke hates me. "He doesn't hate you."Naruto said practically reading my mind. "He just really doesn't like his brother and hates when people talk about him in a good way." He finished and walked after him. "Don't worry you have the rest of your classes with him, you'll be able to talk to him then." Ino said calming me down. I looked down at my now cold pizza….the first day was turning bad, just as I expected,

After lunch everything went a little better though Sasuke wasn't in History. He probably didn't want to see me. How stupid I was to mention Itachi, but then again how was I supposed to know that he hated his brother?" Before heading to English which Sasuke would most likely not be in I stopped at my locker. All I could think about was the party this weekend. Now that Sasuke hated me, I don't even know if I want to go anymore. "Hey." A voice said. I took a deep breath and shut my locker. It was Itachi. My heart stopped something about The Uchihas made my heart stop. "Hello." I replied. "Just wanted to give you your book that you left in the classroom." He said looking me straight in eyes. I was astonished as they suddenly turned red. I immediately felt this feeling making me wrap my arms around his neck. Itachi then wrapped his around my waist and pulled me close. I tried pulling away but it was like my muscles were in control. Probably some new genjutsu that I hadn't learned about.

"ITACHI" Someone shuted. My body went back to my control causing me to bang against the lockers. "How rude Sasuke interrupting your brother when he's trying to talk to someone." Itachi smirked taking a few steps away from me. "You stay away from her." Sasuke spat. I could feel the hatred shooting toward Itachi. "Sorry, my cherry blossom, we'll finish this later." He said lightly stroking my jaw and walking away. I stood in my place because that was all I could do at the time. "What did he do to you?" He asked returning to his normal stoic state. "I don't know, all of sudden I had no control of my body." I replied. " He was using Mangekyo Sharingan." He murmerd. "What's that?" I asked. "Nothing, just stay away from him." He said harshly. "Well that's kinda hard since he's in my class." I muttered. "Hn." He mumbled walking away from me. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked. "I only came here to stop you and Itachi from hooking up." He simple said not even turning back. I narrowed my eyes, what an ass. How could he just come here and do that. What if I wanted to associate with Itachi? I smiled darkly. I knew that would make him livid in anger. After the first day of school I eventually got the hang of things, Except for the awkwardness in Biology. I don't know how much of Hidan and Itachi staring I can take. Also after the scene Sasuke made in the café he completely ignored me, making me madder at him than I already was. Though Ino said that at her party things would change at her party. She had taken the liberty in picking out the outfit I would wear to her shindig. She had put me in black denim jeans with rips cascading down the front, and a black off the shoulder shirt with a white heart in the middle of the shirt. "There you look hot." She commented finishing the last of my hair and makeup. Ino straightened my shoulder length hair and pulled back with a black hair band and my bangs softly shielding my forehead. "Thanks Ino I don't know what I would do without your help." I said thanking her. Ino smiled as she began working on her outfit. It was a white jean with a matching halfway jacket. Her usually ponytailed hair was now full of thick curls as she put more hair to one side than the other. "Ready?" She asked slipping on her white her white stilettos. I wondered how she was going to keep all that white spotless. I nodded following her out the house.

I tried to keep myself sane; this was my first high school party ever. Back at my old one I wasn't the most popular in my grade. How would I react to everyone? Would it be crazy like on TV? Or lame like some people say around the school. "Don't worry Sakura; I'll be there with you." Ino said sensing my worry. "I thought it would be at your house?" I asked as she backed out the driveway. "Yeah, but the last time I threw a party everybody trashed it, but Hinata offered to have it at her house this time." She replied. "I'm worried to see Itachi there." I sighed. Ino frowned. "Don't let him intimidate you, he's just a regular ninja, just like everyone else in this school." Ino said. "I don't know about that…he used this eye jutsu on me and I couldn't even control my body." I contemplated. "Oh, that's the sharingan, him and Sasuke have that. It's just a gene that all Uchihas have." She said pulling up to Hinata's house. So Sasuke had this ability too. "How comes Sasuke never shows his?" I asked stepping out the car. Ino shrugged. "Good question, ask him!" She said taking my hand and dragging me to the door. I took a deep breath all I had to do was be myself. There was nothing to worry about. It was just a party.

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I hope that you all will stick with this story and enjoy it all the way..**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we entered the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sex wafted in the air. There was a throng of people in the living room dancing. On the walls were people making out, or by themselves drinking. Immediately I saw Sasuke against the wall, his onyx eyes on me sizing my outfit. I could tell that he liked what he saw. He was about to say something when Hidan appeared circling me. "Hey beautiful." He grinned sizing me up. When I looked back at Sasuke he was being grinded on by Karin. My fist clenched. How could he expect me not to talk to Itachi or the Akatsuki and then go with Karin? It's all good though because this was a part of my plan anyway. What would Sasuke think if I was dancing provocatively with Hidan, or even better, Itachi? I turned to Hidan and smiled. "Want to dance?" I asked playing with the collar of his shirt, seeing me loosen me up he nodded and I guided him to the living room. I pushed him against the nearest wall and danced on him. His breath hitched as he just leaned back and watched me work. I glanced over to Sasuke to see if he was watching. Sure enough he was. His fists were clenched, but he collected his anger and turned and pulled Karin even closer to him. This made me livid.

Suddenly Itachi appeared behind me and turned me around. "Hey." Itachi smiled as Hidan grumbled walking away to the kitchen. "Hi." I replied trying not to make the moment awkward, but it was anyway. Sasuke was only two feet away watching us speak to each other. "Would you like to dance?" He asked with his onyx eyes boring into mine. "I mean, I would but I j-" He politely interjected. "It's just a simple request. No harm being done, you won't have to do a thing." He smiled taking my hand. Might as well not protest. It seemed that this would happen whether I liked it or not. With that Itachi softly embraced me and we began dancing to a hip fast moving song. I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was wallowing in anger. Just seeing me look at me made him furious. "Why is your brother the way he is?" I asked as I moved my hips to the beat. Itachi chuckled making goose bumps appear on my skin. "I see right through your façade, you are trying to make him jealous, and it definitely is working." Itachi said his hands moving further down my waist but for some reason I didn't mind at all. It's almost like I wanted it to be there. Not even because I was trying to make Sasuke jealous. I narrowed my eyes. "Who cares about that jerk. Just a couple of minutes ago he was grinding with Karin. Who gives a crap about him.?" I mumbled. Itachi sighed catching my attention. "He's trying to make you jealous just as you are trying to do to him." He calmly said. I lowered my head, of course he had figured it out. "Do you want to stop?" I asked attempting to pull away. Instead he pulled me in closer, our bodies touching. "Nahh, I kinda like being close to you." He smiled. I flushed. "I thought you would discard of me." I mumbled as a slow song came on. "I'm not that cruel." He said. "What makes you cruel?" I asked curious. Then his sparkling onyx eyes went bland and harsh. "Never been asked that before, but it's best you don't know." He softly whispered into my ear. Hearing this made me shiver. "Maybe you'll find out sometime in the future." He smirked. I blushed for the hundredth time. "Are you still trying to make him jealous, as we speak?"He asked. I shook my head. "Not anymore, this time it's foreal." I replied. Now Itachi didn't seem like the weird person that I thought he was. Besides the fact that he hypnotized me. Inf act I wanted to ask about that but I thought that it was the wrong time. Though there was still Hidan, who I was still wary about, no matter how good looking he is. "Don't worry about Hidan; it takes awhile to get use to him." He said practically reading my mind.

The song was just about to finish when Deidera interrupted us. "Where's Ino?" He asked. "She's upstairs with Shika…." I popped my hand over my mouth. Damn, I had forgotten that tonight was Ino and Shika's special night. I wasn't supposed to say anything. "I don't know." I quickly spat out, hoping he wouldn't notice my hesitation. I slowly went up the stair trying to seem nonchalant. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Bathroom." I immediately said. "There's one downstairs." He replied just as fast. "….." Immediately I dashed up the stairs in my black heels almost tripping to the room Ino said she would be in. I tried to get in but it was lock. I banged on it and pressed myself against trying to stop Deidera from getting in. "She's 18! She can do whatever she wants!" I shouted hoping Ino would realize who's at the door. "Not while I'm here." He said pushing me aside. I winced as Ino screamed when Deidera beat down the door. Gosh, I should've never said anything." I said smacking myself against the forehead. When I came in Ino was naked trying to put on her clothes. "Deidera! You jerk. Why can't you just let me do what I want?" She shouted. "Because you're my little sister!" He said tossing Shikmaru out the room. I gave Ino a pleading look. "I tried to stop him…" I began. "It's okay. It's just going to make me rebel against him even more!" She shouted making sure he had heard every word. I followed her out the door. Before I left Itachi gave me a faint smile as I walked out the door. All of a sudden, Sasuke barged past him and ran, turned me around and kissed me. At first I tried to pull away as his tongue tried to enter my mouth. But then saw it was futile and let him enter. Feeling me surrender he pulled his hips to mine. Our tongues battled but he ended up getting dominance. He then pulled away from me. Immediately my hand slung across his cheek. "Ugh! You jerk!"I shouted. Sasuke smiled. "I just had to tell you the reason why I've been acting like this. It's because I like you, a lot." Sasuke said his face red as an apple, and not because of my slap. "So that's why you were acting like an ass." I muttered. "Every time I see you I wanted to say something but I would coward out, so I just avoided you, which was a bad mistake." I looked at his sincere eyes then at Itachi whose face was placid hiding his true feeling. "I felt the same way but…..I don't know." I quickly said turning around and ran to Ino's car. I felt bad leaving them like that but I had to. I was stuck in the middle and I didn't know what to do. Ino gave me a sorrowful look. "You'll have your choice soon." She said knowing exactly how I felt. "I know, but when he kissed me, it felt so good, but when I'm around Itachi, my heart bits fast and it's just…. What do I do.?" I asked. She shrugged. "That's up to you." She said. I nodded trying to think of my decision.

When school began again on Monday it was as if everything was back to normal. The only difference was my relationship with everyone else in the school. When biology came along at first I dreaded going there but now, I think I could handle them. I went inside and had seen that the seating had drastically changed. I was wedged between Hidan and Itachi. They both smiled at me lavishly. "Good Morning." Itachi smiled as Hidan scooted next to me. "Hi." I softly said. "You look hot today." Hidan whispered in my ear. He was glaring at my light washed jeans, while long sleeved and green, purple, and pink plaid scarf. His lust filled eyes scared me. "Ignore him; he's just trying to fuck you. I wouldn't want to be alone in a hallway with." He warned. Hidan scoffed. "Shut up." Hidan replied. "We all know that Sakura wants me, she's just too scared." He said lightly putting his hands through my pink curls. I slowly leaned the other direction. He officially freaked me out. "She's not into you, she like Sasuke." Itachi replied. I turned to him aghast. "That's not necessarily the truth." I said. Well it was true, but Sasuke wasn't the only one. "So Sasuke isn't the only one you like…" He started. My face blushed. What an awkward position to be in. "Who else?" He asked. I bit my tongue I really wanted to say it but those eyes just made me tell the truth. "You…" I blurted. I heard a gasp from Hidan. Itachi smirked. "Don't worry, you'll have your decision soon." At this time he had come extremely close. A shiver ran up my spine. "Very soon." He smiled as his breathe tickled my ear. "No fair Itachi, I didn't even get to fuck her.!" Hidan complained. I shivered imagining myself with Hidan. Before Itachi could reply a teacher barged into the room. We all jumped-except Itachi- in our seats. "Hello, I Tsunade your principal will be your new teacher." She announced. "I have decided to keep a special eye on this class since I have heard of some of the students lingering in the hallway." Hidan scoffed. "Those stupid freshman snitching on us." "Maybe they snitch because you're the one always threatening them." Deidera pointed out. Just as Hidan was about to reply with a snide comment Tsunade slammed her Biology book on the desk. "Boys and Girls, I will have you know that I don't have any tolerance for tomfoolery."Everyone then sat up straight and focused while the teacher handed out the papers. "Since when do we need teachers anyway." Hidan mumbled to himself. The blonde stared him in the eye. "Because there was a report that a young man was bullying a 9th grader and I think he knows who he is." She rejoined. This comment made Hidan slide in his seat, while the ever calm Uchiha smirked. "I don't have cameras around the school for no reason. Not to mention special people around her watching everyone." Tsunade finsished. I sighed with relief, Tsunade had my back. I was still weary of these guys.

Since the work involved partnership, Itachi took the incentive and decided to claim me as his partner. Poor Hidan, he was too slow. "OK, change of plans, this will be a Project/Test grade. This also requires outside school partnership so be ready to meet after school with your partners, Itachi tuned to me and smiled. I sighed. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" I asked looking at our assignment. We had to make a model of the skeletal system. "Oh Sakura, it was just a coincidence, now you and I can talk more; right?" Itachi replied. Eventually I smiled and gazed into his dangerous eyes. "You sure know how to whisk a girl off of her feet." I whispered. "You're the first girl to get this kind of treatment." He stated already beginning the project. "How do you treat the other girls?" I asked curiously. "I just ignore them." He said with no emotion in his voice. Why did he take such an interest to me? What about me intrigued the Uchihas…and Hidan. I would've said something back if the bell hadn't rung. "So do you want to meet up after school?" I asked collecting my things. "My house at 6." He said before patting me on the head and left. My heart beat slowing down the farther he went.

As I walked down the hallway I ran into Ino making out with Shikmaru. "Your brothers going to kill you if he catch you guys." I said watching them eat each others faces. "That's the point, I want him to see us so he knows that he can't separate us." Ino spat taking a breather from Shikamaru. As If it was fate, Deidera came stomping down the hallway with hate in his eyes. He then ran up to him and pushed him aside. "Get the hell away from my sister." He shouted. Ino rolled her eyes and pushed her brother back. "Shut up.! You don't control who I date so back off.!" She retaliated. Deidera narrowed his eyes into slits and walked away with anger fuming out of him. Sasori went by his side attempting to calm him down. "He's only trying to protect you, plus he's going to kill you when you go home." I said. "I know, and it's not like I can go to my parents for help, they're halfway around the world. It's just me and him here." Ino sighed. "Is he going to kick you out?" I asked looking at the clock making sure that we wouldn't be late for lunch. "Anythings possible with that guy." She sighed heading to to the café.

Lunch was quiet, which wasn't normal. Usually Naruto would be blabbing his mouth off to Hinata while Sasuke cursed him for being so loud. The awkward silence had been stretching on for about 2o minutes now and it was getting quite bothersome. I looked up at Sasuke to see that he was about to speak. He was interrupted by Yahiko who appeared behind him. "Hello teenagers." He greeted as Kakuzu and Hidan stood behind him. Naruto , who had was now exchanging lips with Hinata turned and looked at them and clenched his fists. "We just wanted to talk to Naruto…..and Sakura." Hidan said a grin appearing on his face when he said my name. The grim look on Sasuke's face worsened and the way he caressed my name. I stood up slowly not necessarily knowing what to do. After Naruto reassured that he would return he walked up to them with me following behind them. "What's happening?" I whispered to him as I watched the back of Hidan's head. "Just stay calm, if you don't put up a fight everything will go smoothly." He replied. In minutes, we arrived at a small room that belonged to none in particular. It was just an empty classroom. They made us sit in desks while the rest of the Akatsuki towered us. Itachi though, was nowhere to be found. "Have you made your decision to join us yet, Naruto?" Yahiko asked keeping his eyes on me while Hidan stayed glued to me. Boy I wish I could read minds. Hidan then winked at me….Maybe not. "Yes, and I decided not to join your group; you guys are nothing but bad news." Naruto said declining. The orange haired guy narrowed his eyes. "Hidan take Sakura to the other room." He ordered. Hidan nodded and took my hand and pushed me into the secluded closet. "Why are we in here?" I asked. "That's what Yahiko said so that's what we're gonna do." He said. My body tensed up. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. "Don't worry, I'm not that low of a person to try something in the dark." He laughed. Though I still didn't believe him, it was Hidan after all. I then backed up and hit a shelf. Then a box of paintbrushes fell to the floor. "Isn't there some kind of lightbulb in here.?" I asked. "No, but that's a good thing." He chuckled. Afraid, I pushed myself up against the nearest wall. "I was kidding." He said dryly. Before I could reply the door, thank goodness it was quick. My eyes squinted adjusting to the light. "Any luck with Naruto?" He asked as he stopped infront of Yahiko. I though escaped without a word. I definetly didn't want to be late to P.E. I thanked myself for remembering to take my extra clothes with me. As I headed down the hallway, of all people Sasuke appeared. His face was frantic, which startled me. "You okay.?" I asked resting my hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he pushed me against the lockers and kissed me. At first I was shocked and I almost pushed him away

Almost…

Instinctively I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer. It was like how it was at the party, but much better. From the kiss I knew that it meant we were together. Sasuke wasn't the kind to share his feeling out loud, but I could tell by the things he whispered in my ear, and the way he secured his hands around my waist. We would've been longer, maybe an hour more if the bell hand not rang. "Shit! We have to head to P.E.!" I shouted as he pulled back. He quickly grabbed my hand and we ran down the hallway. "So, my house at 6?" He asked. "Well, I kinda have to since Itachi and I have to work on our project." I mumbled. Sasule slowed down slightly. I guess he didn't realize that if we waited any longer we would have detention. "He's just trying to hook up with you." He said with animosity. I flinched at the statement. Wouldn't expect Itachi to be a player. Hidan; hell yes, but not him. "But I don't like Itachi, I like you." I said kinda lying to him. To be honest at this point I didn't know how I felt about him. "Itachi has his ways." Sasuke said looking away ignoring my silent plea to hurry.

We ended up being an hour late causing us to get afternoon detention tomorrow. Instead of worrying, we ended up talking the whole time. Well more like ke talking and Sasuke answering with short answers and replies like "Hn" and "Aa" Everybody watched us as Sasuke and I entered together. Guess it was hard to realize that Sasuke and I are together. Ino, who was my P.E partner, stared at me. "You and Sasuke?" She said touching her toes. I nodded joining in.

"Tell me everything.!" Ino cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruto-

It was just me and Hinata working together in art. Both of us were using clay and making statues. "U-UM Naruto can you hand me some clay?" She asked. I smiled looking into her light lavender eyes. I went to my left and got a handful of clay and handed it to her. When I gave it to her out hands touched. For about two minutes we looked into each other's eyes. Knowing Hinata wouldn't make a move I pulled her in for a kiss. It was like fireworks were exploding inside of me. Eventually after getting over the shock she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ahem….this is work time not make out time." Our art teacher Anko said. Hinata flushed deeply. I smiled scratching the back of my head. "Hey Hinata I'm throwing a party this weekend, would you like to come?" I asked. Hinata nodded putting a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes , it was always nice to have someone like Hinata in your life.

SAKURA

P.E ended in a flash mostly because me and Ino were gossiping about Sasuke and me. "You're going to Naruto's party right?" Ino asked as we walked down the busy halls. "Yup." I answered even though this was my first time hearing about this party. Suddenly I felt a tug of my book bag from behind. I turned around to see Karin. A scowl appeared on my face. "What do you want?" I spat to her. I wasn't going to let her ruin my day. "Your dating Sasuke." She shouted. I narrowed my eyes. "Um, thank you for explaining the oblivious." I said turning around to walk away from her. Then the girl had the nerve to grab my shoulder and turn me back around. Instinctively, my back hand wacked her in the face pushing her back a few steps. "Listen Sasuke's with me so give up. And if you do anything stupid I will single handedly destroy you." I said giving her the most evil glare I had. I let go of her shirt and walked to my car, leaving the crowd of bystanders speechless. "Bye Ino!" I said waving her goodbye as I started my red Toyota Sportscar. She still waved back even though Ino too was surprised at my outburst. I smiled; nobody messes with me like that. I looked at the clock, it was 5 maybe I could have some dinner with Sasuke or something. I picked up my phone to call him and saw that he was already calling me. "Hey." I answered. There was a long silence before someone replied. "I was wondering if you needed a ride to my house" He asked. Even though my car was perfectly fine I still wanted Sasuke to give me a ride. "Sure I'm just going to change really quick." I replied driving up to my driveway. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Sasuke said and then hung up. I quickly texted him the address and ran into my house. I was still in my P.E clothes and we definitely needed to change. I changed into my white sundress with a brown belt and my matching gladiator sandals. I left my hair curly and grabbed my Biology book. Just as I grabbed my cell the doorbell rang. Trying to control my excitement, I took a deep breathe and opened the door. As soon as I saw him I could help but drop my jaw. Sasuke wore khaki Capri's with a white button down shirt with regular sperries. (ahhh idkkk weird outfit right?) He took my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. My toes curled as I sewed my hands around his neck. Sasuke's hands veered down to my waist. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as his tongue licked my bottom lip. Before I could retaliate he pulled away guiding me to his 2011 Black Mustang with White leather interior. "Wow…" I whispered stepping into the car. He smirked making my heart jump. "Um about the study thing with Itachi I-" "I know, as I say again when Itachi has his eye on someone, he doesn't give up." He murmered. I could tell by the way he spoke about him. "I know, but I'm not that kind of girl…like-"

"Karin.." He interjected.

I nodded. He took the words right out of my mouth. When I looked up at him he had a disgusted look on his face. "You went out with her?" I softly asked hoping that he would answer. "Hn, when we first met we did and she was just a slut and went after Itachi." He said gripping the wheel. Sensing the intensity I put my hand on his knee. "Just forget her, you have me." I smiled. He took a deep breath and smiled. In minutes we reached a huge mansion with the Uchiha crest in the front. I should've expected this since he has such an expensive car. At first I was scared or worried about going in there. What if his parents are home? Then I would have to meet them.! I felt better when Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath as he opened the door.

The house was breathtaking. Everything was white the furniture, kitchen, grand piano, everything. I looked at the clock. It was just 5:30. I had about 30 minutes alone with Sasuke better spend them wisely. He then went to his fridge and grabbed a Sprite. "You want something?" He asked. I nodded as he took out strawberries. I took one and bit out of it. So sweet…. I blushed when it dripped down my lips and onto my chin. Sasuke smiled coming towards me. Softly he traced his tongue up to my lips. I giggled as both of our lips attached. "mmm" He mumbled. Sasuke hands pulled me close. "I believe we have a project to work on." Itachi interrupted causing us to tear apart. Somehow I expected him to show some emotion but when he kept the same placid look I thought otherwise. Sasuke gave Itachi a wary look before I walked off to him. I gave him a reassuring look before entering Itachi's room. This was the first time I've been in a room by myself with a boy. His room was painted blood red with black specks scattered around the room. His bed was huge! Like a king size, and he had a huge flat screen perched on his wall opposite to his bed. This all made me wonder what Sasuke's room would look like. I quietly took a seat at the large black office desk. Quietly, I took out my Biology book and opened to the page our project was on. The Skelatory System. "I see you and my brother have finally gotten together. I nodded slightly. This was so awkward. "You know what that means.." He said taking a lock on my eyes. It was like he had a hold on my soul. "You think I'll give up this easily, well you are sadly mistaken." He said with no emotion. I blushed this was all so new; totally different from my old school. "Itachi I don't know to say." I whispered. He smiled causing my heart to jump. "You'll leave Sasuke and be with me." He simply replied. It would be so much better if he didn't have me locked in his eyes. "I-I think we should continue our project." I said glad that I came up with something. Itachi blinked, and it was almost as though as I was being released. "Fine." He replied. I took a deep breathe. Good the hard part was over for now.

It was 9:30 when I left the Uchiha Mansion, Of course, Sasuke took me home before Itachi could make the offer. After the awkward moment we had actually began working on our project. Infact we got through about 50% of it. As Sasuke and I were in the car, he ended up interrogating me with a whole lot of questions. "So all you guys did was study." He said in more of a statement instead of a question. I nodded. Of course I wasn't going to tell him the other things we talked about, I didn't want to unnecessarily worry. I put my hand on his knee. "Nothing happened." I smiled. He sighed letting go of the heavy topic. "Are you going to Naruto's party?" He questioned as we stopped at a red light. I batted my eyelashes. "Only if you want me to." Sasuke smirked. Since the light was still red, I grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled me close as he could with my seatbelt restriction, on hand on the steering wheel and the other around my waist. Even without looking, he knew the light had changed and pressed the gas. That got me thinking. "You know that Itachi has that red eye thingy right?" I asked pulling away. He slowly nodded. "Do you have that too?" I pressed on as Sasuke made a sharp turn. "Yea..That's how I knew the light was green. It's a Kekkai Genkai, sorta like Neji's Byakugan." He said as I struggled to remember who Neji was. "That's cool." I said as Sasuke drove up my driveway. He was about to get out the car when I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for another kiss. I took the key out of his running car as Sasuke brought the seat back and I climbed onto his lap. His hands stayed at my hips, I giggled for no reason as I weaved my hand through his hair. Sasuke then pushed me back pressing me against the wheel. My hands snaked up his shirt and felt his wonderful abs in the dark moonlight. Just as he was about to slip his hands up my shirt, the horn honked making us both jump. Immediately I started laughing while Sasuke faintly blushed. "Are your parents home?" He asked with slight worry in his voice. "No." I answered opening the door and climbing out. "Good." He said with relief as he walked me to my door. "See you later Sauske." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said entering the car. Before I could reply he drove off. I blushed thinking about this whole day. When I opened my door there my sister Momo was sitting on our couch. "Look who's late."She cooed. I rolled my eyes at the 14 year old girl. "It's 10:00 Momo," I muttered going up to my room hoping that she wouldn't follow. This girl was so annoying! She was like a freakin magnet following me everywhere I go. "You wouldn't have been late if you weren't making out with that guy." She laughed. "Fuck off." I shouted slamming my room door. I sat on my bed and checked my phone. Damn, 3 missed calls from Ino. Might as well call her. "OMG.! Where have you been?" She shouted immediately answering the phone. "I was at Sasuke's house, I had to work with Itachi on our Biology project." I replied. "What else happened besides that?" She asked digging for details. "Well Itachi said that he was never going to give up getting with me." I sighed. Ino gasped. "Oh my Gosh! It's a love triangle."She I pulled my ear away from the phone. "Um no actually because I only like Sasuke." I immediately replied. "Whatever, but this is interesting, I can't wait to see how this turns out." She slyly said. 'Wow, you have fun with that, but I'll call you back later Im tired." I yawned. "Probably tired from your sex capades with Sasuke." She laughed and hung up before I could a rude comment.

When Sasuke and I arrived at school, people were still staring at us. Well it had only been two days. On the other hand Sasuke didn't really care. It was as if nothing was even happening. "Don't even give them the time of day." He said opening the door for me. I nodded, I don't even know why I even paid attention to them. "See you at lunch." He said kissing me before dropping me off at my locker. I can see Ino walking past Sasuke elbowing him in the side. Sasuke rolled his eyes secretly laughing. "Aww you guys look so cute together." She said as we both headed to Algebra II. "Shut up! I just want people to stop staring at us, it's annoying." I almost shputed. "Fuck them! They aren't use to you, no one ever expected him to get a girlfriend, but he did." Ino said as we waited outside of Algebra for Hinata. She did have a point, I don't know why I was letting this bother me. "Shika!" Ino cheered as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Ugh we're going to be late if we don't head in."Hinata said as I followed her inside. I already had detention and I didn't want anymore. Eventually Ino and Shikamaru came in just as the bell rang. Already the blond girls hair was messed up, while Shika looked normal with a small smirk on his face. "What the hell?We just left you guys like 10 seconds ago!" I whispered. Ino giggled. "I don't know he's just really fast." I laughed at what she said, slightly disturbed. Kakashi handed out our test that I had forgotten about. It shouldn't be that hard though. "OMG Kakashi sensei, sorry I'm late, There was this special at Ichiraku's and I just had to be there." He said coming in the classroom with two bowls of ramen. I hate to admit, it smelled delicious. Naruto sat one of the two on Kakashi's desk. "There that should take care of everything." Naruto smiled. "Thank you Naruto…..you still have detention after school." He replied sitting at his desk pulling out a small orange book. "Idiot." I murmured as he took a seat by Hinata.. The lavender haired girl laughed patting him on the back trying to cheer him up. Naruto smiled and kissed her making me jump. "Naruto and Hinata are together?" I asked whispering to Ino. She nodded. "Yeah, they were together before you came here." She said. I never really saw any PDA between them. "They never really show affection with each other in public, but one time I found them behind the gym. Hinata was backed into the wall while Naruto had her in his arms giving her hickeys."She whispered amusement in her voice as she sped through the Algebra test. My eyebrow arose, I guess Hinata wasn't as shy as I thought she was. As soon as everyone finished people started making out with each other. I was the only one who didn't have a partner. I sighed, I guess I would just have to wait till lunch to see Sasuke. I then scooted away from Ino and Shika, they were literally sucking each other faces. I looked to Kakashi to see if he noticed anything, but he was still engrossed into that book. I glared at the clock waiting for time to pass by. Futile…. I then tapped Ino on the shoulder, ever so slowly she tore herself away from Shika for a minute. "I'm lonely, talk to me?" I asked Ino nodded turning back and whispering something to him before turning back to me. Probably something dirty seeing how wide he smiled. "So how far have you and Sasuke reached?" She asked. "Um, not that far,just making out." I said. "What about you?" I asked curious about their relationship. "Recently it was our 5 month anniversary so we just went all the way." She blushed. No wonder they were so close. "You can tell how far a couple has gone just by looking at them." Ino stated. "For instance, look at TenTen and Neji." The girl had her hands through Neji's arms, Neji's head and TenTen's were connected whispering softly to each other, adding to the blush on her face. "The farthest they've gone is maybe, groping and cuddling." She said observing them. "The only exception to this is Naruto and Hinata, since they aren't big on PDA you wouldn't have expect them to have gone far. But by what Hinata's said, they're almost at the top." Ino said in deep thought. "But Naruto's too stuipid to bring it up and Hinata's just shy." Ino sighed. Just as she was going to go into more details about relationships, the bell rang.

I exhaled now I had Biology, not my favorite time of the day. "Have fun in Biology." Ino laughed knowing how I felt about it. I flipped her the bird as I headed to the 12th grade hall. Of course, Hidan was at the end of the hallway waiting for me. "Hello sexy." He said joining me on the walk. "Um, why are you walking me to class?" I asked immediately regretting wearing my long-sleeved shirt that unfortunately showed some of my cleavage. His ogling eyes were disturbing. "What? I can't be a gentleman?" He replied. "Wierdo." I thought as he opened the door for me. As I sat next to Konan I realized that was gone. "Where's the teacher?" I asked Konan. She shrugged. "I guess she changed her mind about teaching this class." She said. Damn, now Hidan and Itachi are going to be all over me again. For some reason though, my heart jumped when he entered the classroom with Yahiko. I also watched as he walked up to the Blue haired girl and kissed her. My eyes widened , a lot could happen in 24 hours. When he pulled away, he waved at me and took a seat next to her. "Wow" I mouthed as Konan laughed. This school is getting weirder by the second. "Good morning." Itachi smiled leaning on my desk. "Hi." I said. I couldn't make this moment any more awkward. "You don't mind me sitting next to you?" He asked. I then cut the chase. "Listen Itachi, I know about your sharingan. You can't control me anymore." I whispered, hoping to get some type of expression out of him. He quirked and eyebrow.. "Is that so?" He said more like he was feigning a laugh, which angered me to no end. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. The older Uchiha simply laughed. My hands clenched into fists. Before I could control my anger, my hand ended up slamming into his cheek. "Y-you…A-ass!" I shouted dashing out the room. Nobody knew how much he aggravated me to no end. Why must he be so….attractive? I stopped myself. Why am I saying this about Itachi? Sasuke's the one for me! It's just that Itachi….. "Sakura." I heard from afar. I smiled it was Sasuke. "Sasuke." I grinned skipping to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. "What are you doing out here?" He asked wrapping his hands around my waist. "I slapped Itachi." I cursed. Sasuke laughed. "There ya goo…that's how you handle Itachi." I rolled my eyes. "I should go back in there." I said. "Yeah me too, I gotta get this envelope to the office." I gave him a peck on the lips but he pulled me back and dipped me giving me a longer a kiss. The way we contacted made me melt. "Bye Sasuke."" I purred as I went into the classroom. Suddenly I felt so much better. Now I could tolerate Itachi for the rest of the period.

Itachi was still there next to my seat looking through his Biology book. "Ah, I see you are back from your tantrum." He smiled. At first I was going to make a snide reply but I took a deep breath and sat down. "You know what Uchiha? I'm not going to let you get to me." I said glaring into his eyes. He was just so beautiful the way his bangs curtained his face just like Sasuke's but a little longer. And I could tell he was muscular by the short sleeved shirt he wore. I slapped myself mentally, why was I oogling him? Before I could say anymore, the bell rung. I smiled saved by the bell. I ran out the room before Itachi could even take one last look at me. Now I could go catch up with Ino and the others.

Finally I didn't have to endure 2nd period anymore for the weekend. Hopefully he wouldn't be attending Naruto's party though that sounded unlikely. "Yo! Haruno." Deidera surprisingly called before I made it back in the 11th grade hallway. I turned around, this was my first time talking to him since we met. "Can you tell Ino to come back home?" He asked. I nodded. "Um, sure." I guess Ino wasn't kidding when she said she was going to move out, Deidera probably missed having her there.

So many things though were going through my mind. Why was I thinking about Itachi in such a way? What is wrong with me?

Did I like him?

NO! I couldn't!

Sasuke's is my one and only…..

I think…


	4. Chapter 4

When I reached my locker, it was being blocked by Ino and Shikamaru making out. "Thanks for scarring my locker." I dryly said. Ino laughed. "Got a little carried away." She blushed opening her locker next to mine. "How was Biology?" She asked taking out multiple books and pushing them into her bookbag. "I slapped him." I replied. Ino slammed her locker door. "No.!" She shouted. I smiled. "Yes, right in the face!" I replied as the three of us headed to lunch. "Why.?" She asked realizing she was Shikamaru in dust and grabbed his arm. It had temporarily got me thinking. Would Sasuke and I be like that? "He just annoys me so much!" I said paying attention to the convo. "Hope you got him good." She said entering the loud cafeteria.. "Actually, I had thought I got a good hit until I came back and he had this huge smile on his face "Eventually you'll know how to mess with his nerves. Hopefully." Ino said optimistically as she grabbed a tray from the shelf. That was definitely harder than it sounded. As I debated whether I wanted ramen or a sandwich, I was interrupted. "Hey Sakura." An annoying voice stained my ears. I turned around and saw Karin. Looking like a hoe with shorts that looked like underwear, knee high boots, and a lavender shirt showing a lot of cleavage. "What could you want from me?" I said not giving her another look and taking the Ramen and heading to the cash register. "Aren't you wondering where Sasuke is?" She cooed. Now that caught my attention. Ino came up beside me. "Don't listen to everything she says, she's a liar." She whispered. I knew that was the best thing to do. But I was still curious. "Where?" I asked cautiously. "Why don't you look in the janitors closet?" She laughed. My smirk disappeared. It took all I could not to destroy her. "Whatever Karin.." I muttered paying for my food. But of course she followed me to my seat. "You just don't believe that me and Sasuke fucked." She shouted. That's it. I slammed my tray down, swishing my ramen. I vered right up to her face, I could smell the venom. Immediately two followers came up behind me. I could handle 3 people. "I want my man back." She replied. "He obviously doesn't want a whore like you." I said. The café was dead silent now. That's when Karin clenched her jaw and punched me. Now it was on. I jumped on her and threw punches to her face. I then remembered she had a posse. But then Ino and TenTen came covoring for me. My blood was boiling as I clenched her shirt and slammed her to the ground. Ino went after the tall broad guy with orange hair while TenTen assaulted the white haird shark teethed guy.I would've finished her off if it weren't for someone grabbing my hand. It was Sasuke with a confused face. He took my hand and pulled me up. "Sasuke.." I said quietly. "What happened?" He asked. Before I could answer the principal came in. She didn't even have to ask to find out what happened. Everyone had gotten involved. After Ino and TenTen gotten in, Karin's man whores came causing Shika to come in too. Then Neji, then Hinata,then Naruto, then Kiba and lastly Sasuke. "ALL OF YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTERSCHOOL.! And those of you already have it, consider yourself lucky." She fumed and then stormed off. "Stay away Karin." Sasuke said catching on to what occurred. She had a black eye, bloody nose, and blood seeping from her mouth. I had gotten her good I thought as I wiped the bood from mine. Karin looked like she was going to beg but instead she walked away. "Ugh, Ino I'm so sorry you-"

"It's okay everyone was happy to step 's not all your fault that we got detention, atleast it would be all of us there." She smiled fixing her hair. I smirked and looked around. I knew I could count on these guys in need. "I hope you know that I definetly wasn't fucking her." Sasuke stated capturing my eyes. "Yeah, she just ticked me off." I said kissing him softly. "Good." He whispered

So after school me, Sasuke, Ino Shika, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Temari and Kiba had detention. And of course Karin and her bitches also got detention. The room was split into two groups. Us on one side, and the hoes on the other, it was about 5 when we reached there. It was suppose to be at 3 but everyone hand an injury whether it was major like Karin's or minor like me. I guess if a swollen eye is considered minor. "I hope you guys learn your lesson., Violence is never the answer." Tsunade said looking at me. "And instigating is not tolerated either, Karin your suspended for a week." She said changing glances. "B-but-"

"No buts, you threw the first punch and you purposely started it." She said shutting up Karin. "One hour." She said to all of us as she headed to the door and leaving us alone. Big mistake. It was just inviting another fight to occur. I softly pressed my cheek against my sore cheek. I would've killed her if Sasuke hadn't stepped in, and I would've gotten her better if I weren't wearing these stilettos Sasuke got out of his seat and brought a chair and pulled it infront of me "Damn…you look.." I rolled my eyes waiting for an insult. "Sexy." He finished. My eyebrows rose. "Oh really Sasuke, and how is that?" I said curious for an answer. "Your jaw makes your face fuller and it brings out your eyes." He said staring at me. "What an interesting observation." I said as he softly kissed my jaw causing me to wince. "That hurt?" He asked. I shrugged. "Not that much, it actually made me feel a little better." "Then this should make you feel great." Sasuke smirked pulling me in for a kiss on the lips. He ended up doing most of the work since I couldn't move my jaw. I laughed or more like muffled when I tried to open my mouth and ended up bitting his lip. Before he pulled away I sucked the blood from his lips. He almost moaned he could've but he knew there was an audience and pulled away. "Anywhoooooo…. The party is at 11 so you can come anytime." Naruto said pretending not to watch us. "Better not be lame like last time." Sasuke said. "That was only because my parents were there, but this time they're going to be gone." Naruto responded. Everybody took his was just that kind of guy you can put your trust in.

Having nothing to do we ended up talking to each other. "Hey let's go out some place after this." I suggested. There was a silence abd then everyone nodded in agreement. "Where?" TenTen asked. I was about to say where when Sasuke shushed me.. Our heads then turned to Karin who was secretly listening intensively . I flipped her off causing her to scowl and turn away. "I'll tell you guys the details after detention. And then I remembered. "AH! Ino, Deidera told me to tell you that he wanted you to come back." I nodded glad that I had recollected this important message. Ino folded her arms. "No, he wants me to come home so he can just boss me around again." She spat. Deidera seemed like such a nice person I couldn't exactly kick her out. "Why don't you guys reconcile and come up with an agreement." I suggested. She sighed. "I guess, might as well. But Shika has to come." She said looking at Shikamaru. "Troublesome." He muttered to himself. But Ino knew that deep down Shikamaru wanted to fix this too. "OMG!When is this bell gonna-"

"RING!"

Naruto gasped at the coincidence. "See you guys later." Sasuke said as we left the classroom and headed to his car. "So where are we heading now?" I asked toggling with his radio. "We are going to go to Ichiraku's at 8." He replied. 'Ok, I'm just going to stop home and change my clothes." I really didn't feel like staying in these tight clothes.

In minutes we reached my house. "Nice place." He commented. I smiled. "Not as nice as yours." Sasuke laughed. "Well look who's home late.."Momo narrowed her forest green eyes. She sat in the chair directly infront of the front door. She had looked like me except her pink hair was more of a hot pink, almost red and her eyes were darker. "Hi Sasuke, I'm Momo." She cautiously said. I could tell she was astonished. Apparently she thinks I can't pull a hot guy. Sasuke smiled softly and shook her hand. "Anyways, I'm going out to the mall with some friends. Don't go at it for too long." She laughed slipping past us and out the door. "16 year old asswhole." I grumbled.

-Sasuke-

Sakura's room was one of the most detailed rooms I've ever seen. It was pink of course, with white designs like swirls and zigzags. She had a queen bed, with Lavender covers and a crème colored dresser and a huge walk in closet next to it. Not to mention her desk with multiple books, notebooks, and a Pink Laptop. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Sakura said, That caught my attention. "Do you want me to leave….."

"No, your okay here.

' She winked going in and closing the door. Does that meant she would come out n-? I shook my head. Why am I thinking like this about Sakura. She was just having this certain effect on me that I didn't understand. She was different than the other girls I've dated, wayyyy different. And I had some attachment to her, and sometimes it scared me. But what infuriated me the most was the way Itachi looked at her. Like he had lust in his eyes and it made me livid. That was one of the many things I hated about Itachi. This time he wasn't going to let Itachi get to him. Especially this one.

20 minutes I heard the click of the door making me look up from my deep thoughts. Sakura came out with a small towel barley covering herself.. Her now curly hair stuck to her damp skin. She was so hot. Sakura smiled at me. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave-"

"It's okay Sasuke." She said digging in to her drawers." I watched as she grabbed a red thong and slipped it up her long legs. The whole time Sakura blushed looking at me every couple of seconds to see my reaction. I clenched my fist and bit my lip. What exactly was she trying to do? My eyes widened when she dropped the towel and turned around revealing her soft back. I wanted to jump her so badly, but I knew better. She slowly pulled out the matching Bra and put it on before turning around. And suddenly this uncomfortable tightness in my pants came upon him. "Sakura please don't do that again." I groaned softly. She had a look of confusion until she looked at the zipper of his pants. "OMG, I totally forgot that I-" Before she could reply I pulled her toward me and kissed her.

-Sakura-

Honestly, I didn't realize how changing infront of Sasuke would affect him. I don't even know why I did it, but I did know that I had to go through the aftermath, which wasn't that bad. "I should get dressed it's 7:30. Sasuke." I said with my hand up his shirt, eyes closed and him planting kisses down my neck He sighed and dragged himself out the bed. I looked in the mirror,damn I had hickes the guys were definitely going to ask questions. "That was nice." Sasuke smirked as he watched me put on my white miniskirt and Lavender off the shoulder shirt. "Yeah, really nice." I blushed taking his hand and guiding him downstairs. Feeling lazy I tied my hair into a curly ponytail and entered the car with Sasuke.

-Ino-

"Shika-" I breathed trying to surpress a moan. "It's 7;30 and we're going to be late to Ichirakus." I whispered softly. After school we had ended up at his house to study for our World History test. But ended up entagled on his bed half naked. "Why don't we just stay here?" He said as his hand glided across my bare chest making me writhe. He was so hypnotizing, the way he would talk me into staying with him. It was silent for a moment as I tried to pull away from this lust. "No no this time,everytime we have these gatherings either we're late or don't ever show up. But this time; I am." I said sitting up and putting on the rest of my clothes. "Troublesome." I heard him mumble as he slipped on his shirt.

-Sakura-

"We arrived and nobody is here." Sasuke complained. I looked at the clock; it was 7:45. "Don't be a bum, we have time to waste." I said taking his hand dragging him into the Ramen Shop. "Hey Ayame, can I get 10 seats reserved?" I asked. "Sure,you guys having a party or something?" She asked leading us to a long table in the back. "No..just a gathering of friends." I replied taking a seat. Sasuke just look at me. "So you're just going to sit here and wait for everyone to arrive." He said in more of a statement than a question. He stood in a sluggish stance, hands in his pockets and eyes wary. "If you don't want us to wait, then what do you suggest we do?" I asked cradling my chin in my hands. "There's an arcade next door." He suggested. "Wow, who would expect Sasuke to like arcade games." I replied to myself putting my hand in my pockets. Sasuke gave me a weird look, my favorite expressions of all that he gives me. One of his perfect black eyebrows and he had a smirk that showed his nice lips. And his eyes especially sparkled. "You look so hot when you do that." I cooed. The expression only got better."What are you going to do about that?" He asked daring me to bust a move. Before he could finish I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. I immediately forgot that we were supposed to be going to the Arcade next door. I his lip making him open his mouth and that's when I slipped in. I could tell that affected him when he squeezed my waist. A moan escaped my mouth when he bit my ear and dragged his tongue down my neck. I pulled away catching my breathe. "Sasuke." I said breathlessly. "Hn." He said rubbing circles on my back. I pulled away suddenly nervous as ever. "What's wrong?" He said now staring into my eyes. "We should slow down a little bit." I said, "I mean it's kind of my fault, I'm the one that's actually moving a little too fast." I mumbled to myself. We've been dating for about 3 days and I was already this close to sticking my hands down my pants. Sasuke shrugged returning to his stoic expression. "That's okay, I don't want to rush you either,if you ever feel that way, just come right out and tell me." He stated. I hugged him, such an understandable man. "Look who's early." Ino said appearing with the rest of the gang. I guess we weren't going to go to the arcade. "Look at the time, It's like 8:30" I said as we all bundled in the ramen shop. "She was probably with Shikamaru…"Tenten laughed trying to explain Ino's likely absence. Ino blushed knowing it was true. "You guys picked a great place to eat." Naruto explained shopping through the menu. "Yo! Did you hear what happened to Karin?!" Kiba randomly announced. Everyone turned to me expecting a reaction. Hearing her name put me on the edge. "She's telling everyone that she's going to get hardcore revenge on Sakura." He reported. I rolled my eyes. "That's not going to happen." "I know you'll probably kick her ass but Karin is conniving and she always has a plan up her sleeve." Ino warned as the waiter took our orders. I shrugged. Karin is annoying beyond comparison but beating her ass definitely won't solve anything. Ignoring her was just the best thing to do. To be honest, I don't know why I even paid attention to her when I had other things to worry about. Like what I had almost done to Sasuke. What was I thinking? Oh yeah…getting into his pants. I wonder if her wanted me to continue. Well of course he did seeing how his breathe would get heavier and heavier the closer I got to his zipper. Gosh, he must think I'm a whore. I just wanted to take him right then and there. I had this weird feeling for him almost desperate and that's what scared me. I knew at the time that I had to pull away before I did something I regretted.

"Sasuke," I whispered as the waiter served us our food. "Hn?" He said about to dig into his Tomato ramen. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked stirring my miso soup. It took him a while to answer, which bothered me.. "I'm not mad, just kind of lead on." He replied so low that I almost didn't hear him. "I'm sorry, but just to let you know I'm not like those 's just not me." I replied. "I guess that's what Im use to." He said. Stunned, the room went quiet. Then he realized what he had said. "Sakura I-"

"No…It's okay you can just go back to the hoes your use to." I spat and poured my soup on him and dashed out the door. How could he say something like that! "Sakura I didn't mean it." He said wiping his dinner off of his shirt. He owed me. "Then why did you say it!" I shouted fighting tears. "I had my foot in my mouth." He reasoned. I narrowed my eyes. "Why don't you just go and fuck Karin; she'll let you!" I sobbed and I soon regretted it. That had gotten to him. "Maybe I will!" He bellowed dashing into his car. That's when I let it out. What if he was serious? What If he was on his way to Karin's right now? My heart pulsed, I couldn't bare it. "Sakura…oh Sakura come here." Ino said coming out and hugging me, along with Hinata, Ino, Temari, and TenTen. "He's gonna go fuck Karin!"I exclaimed. "No he won't he has a heart you know." Ino said. It was because of Karin that I had even brought up that rude remark. "Can you take me home?" I whispered. Ino nodded. "We'll get you through this." I whispered. "We'll all stay at Hinata's house; you're not alone."

**Okay guys, I know these chapters are in need of proper grammar and editing but I promise you, the chapters on will be fully edited. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Ino-

This is the dumbest ever, who gives a fuck if Sasuke's not use to girls like her. The point is, that he's changing! But of course Sakura took it to heart because she had almost jumped him in the parking lot. But I had to be the supportive friend, sooner or later they are both going to realize how stupid this was.

After leaving the boys with Naruto, all of us ended up at Hinata's house.

"The beginning of relationships are always hard but you just got to get through the first couple of weeks." Temari said as we all shared a huge tub of Napoleon Icecream. Sakura had stopped crying but she still sniffled, somehow we had gotten her to understand Sasuke's motives. We all knew that he was talking out of his ass.

"You can't be so emotional Sakura, Sasuke doesn't know your feelings that well so you just got to give him some time okay?" Hinata said reassuringly. Sakura nodded wiping the tears from her face.

"Sorry, It's just that this whole situation with Karin; it really got to me and-ugh I just want to kill her," she exclaimed. "You should check your phone, maybe Sasuke called." I suggested. The girl picked up her white Blackberry and looked at it. "He called 10 times." she laughed. "What do I do?" Sakura then asked sitting up. "Call him!—Wait he's calling you right now! Pick up!" Hinata coaxed.

"Um..Hello?" She said.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered after Sakura put the phone on speaker. My eyes widened completely surprised, who knew Sasuke was aware on how to apologize. Even Sakura was taken aback.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura asked. I narrowed my eyes..Sasuke Uchiha had just apologized to him and she's asking such a trivial question.

"Pay no mind to that…so are we okay now?" He asked dismissing the question. Sakura smiled and replied with a yes, almost blushing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Yeah..that sounds good." Sakura softly replied.

I grinned brightly and cheered as the girl hung up the phone. The foolish fight was over and it had only been about 2 hours. "If you guys ever get into a foolish fight like this again; I will kill the both of you." I declared. Sakura rolled her eyes even though she knew I was serious. This relationship gave me hope for Sasuke, maybe he was actually changing his stoic demeanor and becoming an emotion baring human being. A smile crept upon my face…this would be an interesting year.

-Sakura-

"OMG! Thank you so much for taking me home, I totally forgot that my parents were home early today." I said thanking Ino for dropping me off. "No problem, see you at Naruto's party." She waved speeding away. After all that happened of course I would forget my parent's early arrival. I looked at my clock, I was late. As soon as I entered they were sitting in the living room with grim expressions on their face.

"Where were you?" My mom asked her legs crossed in the couch. Although my dad was laid back and normal, he did seem slightly worried. "I slept over Hinata's." I replied glad that I wouldn't have to lie to them. "Hmm..MoMo has informed me that you have a boyfriend," she said failing to hide a smile. I clenched my fist; I was going to kill her. "Yes, his name is Sasuke." I nervously replied. Now, my dad was apparent and visibly listening. "I've heard plenty about this boy; I would like to meet him." he said as I wondered how he knew about him. "Uh, sure he's supposed to take me to Naruto's party anyway." I reported heading for the kitchen. "I'm looking forward to meeting the Uchiha," she commented as both parents headed up the stairs. That had went better than I thought it would. My parents are very straightforward,that's one thing I liked about them. They always got straight to the point, though that had its downsides…like most things about them….

"Are you ready?" I asked as we both stood at the door of my house. Sasuke nodded. "They're going to interrogate you like crazy so be ready to answer lots of questions, oh and make sure you answer quickly because they'll end up judging you." I said fixing his collar even though it was just fine. "And as long as one of them likes you, which will probably be my dad, you're good, ok?"

"Yes Sakura there's nothing to worry about, I have this….just relax," he said pecking me on the lips. I smiled, and I opened the door. There, just like yesterday, my parents were eagerly waiting for me. My mom's eyes arose in surprise as my dad's lowered his. It was 11:30 and Naruto's party started soon, we also needed time to change because my prom dress and Sasuke's tux was not appropriate.

"Hello Sasuke, I'm Katsuya Haruno and my husband Haru Haruno," she smiled shaking his hand and watched as my dad did the same.

"Nice to meet you," he replied as my dad silently observed Sasuke. Gosh I hope he's not too hard on him. "What kind of grades do you get?" My mom asked bluntly. "A's" Sasuke blankly answered. He smirked, knowing him, he probably thought this was going to be easy as pie. "You do plan to go to college right?" she said again. He nodded making her smile. Under the table I squeezed his knee telling him that he was doing good. "Have you guys had sex?" My dad suddenly blurted. I nearly choked on my spit. While Sasuke only smirked, why in the world did he think this was funny? "Dadd….we haven't." I groaned I couldn't believe he asked that. "I just need to make sure you guys are not moving too fast." He declared. I sighed, he wasn't the only one. I looked at the time, now it was time to go. "Mom,Dad we have to leave." I said grabbing Sasuke and quickly pushing him to the front door. "He's a keeper," she whispered to me before I left. I smiled. How surprising.

"YES!" I shouted as we got into his car, "They like you, well my mom does." I ran to the car and into the back seat of the Mustang to change. "Easy," he said, I rolled my eyes, even though he was right. I wonder why my parents were not as harsh as I thought they would be.

I took off my loose dress and shuffled through my bag of party clothes. My loose dress was exchanged with white skinnys. I had caught his eye. "Pay attention to the road!" I coaxed putting on my cropped off the shoulder shirt. I looked in the mirror brushing my straight hair making sure it was perfect. "Aren't you going to change?" I asked putting in my hoop earrings. "I'm going to change at Naruto's," he said trying not to look at the reflection from the mirror. "You can look now." I laughed as I crawled over to the front seat as we pulled up to Naruto's house. For someone whose parents were barely home, his house was huge. Sasuke sized my outfit and smiled though he didn't say anything. He parked around the crowd of cars before Naruto dashed out to Sasuke's .

"You guys are late!" He exclaimed with a slushing drink in his hand. "Sasuke had to my parents." I replied as we followed him into his house. We were handed two drinks. Sasuke set the drink down and walked to the bathroom to change. "How was that?" Naruto asked over the loud music. "Fine enough." I replied. A foxy grin came upon his face. "Now you and Sasuke can get serious." I rolled my eyes and pushed him back. He laughed as Sasuke came from the bathroom. I blushed…he looked; Hot. "Be right back," he whispered to me before walking away with Naruto. Before I could be alone Ino appeared with the girls.

"Look who's lookin' sexy!" she cheered loudly, "Who's ready to party?" she yelled already slightly tipsy. "I'm surprised you aren't with Shikamaru," I suggested. "That's for later," she winked. "What's happening later?" I asked walking to the kitchen looking for something to munch on.

"Later on, the couples go on the dance floor, and that's when it gets hot." TenTen exclaimed. "Sounds like fun," I said imagining myself grinding on Sasuke. I blushed, not thinking I would have the guts to do that. "Oh yes it is." Ino laughed maniacally. I furrowed my eyebrow. "Weirdo," I murmured opening my first beer. "You'll see when it happens." Hinata smiled. I grinned anticipating this renowned event.

"Sakura." A voice said my name, I immediately knew it was. "Itachi." I almost spat. "I see your still mad," he commented.

"Damn right…."

Itachi sighed. "Why don't we just talk outside?" He asked taking out his hand and offering it to me. To be honest I actually thought about going outside with him, but I knew that Sasuke wouldn't like that. "Sasuke wouldn't approve," I replied. Itachi's expression stayed the same. "As you wish, but I still have you in Biology," he smirked before walking away. What annoyed me so much was that he was right. He always had a hook on me. No matter how hard I tried to get him off my mind he was always on it. "Gosh, he's so hard to ignore," I muttered opening another beer. I hadn't even noticed that I had finished the first one. "So you are saying that you like Itachi." Ino dryly said. I slowly nodded. Everyone gasped. "That's bad." TenTen said with a mouthful of chips. I put my hand on my forehead. I was starting to feel a little buzzed. "Don't worry; it's just a little crush." I said calming all of the surprised expressions. "Good, because we all know that you and Sasuke make the best couple." Hinata softly said. Even though I told them that it was a crush. I wasn't even sure if that was what it was. Something about the way he makes me feel when he talks or comes around me left me uneasy, and that's what worried me.

"Dancing time!" Naruto suddenly shouted coming up to us and grabbing Hinata. "Oh you're going to love this," Ino smirked as Shikamaru pulled her away. I stood there and waited as Sasuke made his way over here. Now, I felt loose and ready to go crazy. I guess the alcohol was finally getting to me. "Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked. I smiled putting Itachi in the back of my mind. "Hell yes." I giggled grabbing another drink. "How many of those have you had." He asked grabbing my hand and staring at the other which had a drink in it. "Hmmm…maybe 3," I said wrapping my hands around his neck and began feeling the music.

"This is going to be an interesting night."

"I bet it is," I winked pushing my hips against his making him quirk his eyebrows. His hands then veered down to my butt and squeezed it. I guess since I was tipsy it didn't bother me. I took a sip of my drink and pushed Sasuke against the wall. The beat was fast and poppy so I made sure to go along with it. I then turned around and pressed against him. An intake of breathe was taken and the squeezing of my waist was his response. I looked over to Ino who was dancing with Shikamaru, the blonde gave me a thumbs up causing a laugh to escape me. Now I felt free, Sasuke was mine and only mine. I didn't have to worry about Karin, Itachi or anyone at that. Just us. Now my eyes were clouded with drunkenness and lust for Sasuke. I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. My tongue tickled his bottom lip as I continued grinding into him. I moaned as his tongue entered and ravaged my caverns. His tongue was so soft it made me want to bite it. He jumped when I did and deepened the kiss. After a while we stopped dancing and just started making out. It felt good the way his warm hands glided up and down my back as my hands weaved through his hair.

I pulled away for air and took another sip of my drink as I grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him to one of Naruto's guest rooms. There I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded. "Of courseeeee-hiccup-Sasuke.!" I laughed pulling up his shirt. I almost purred as my hands grazed his abs. I was obviously too drunk to see that he was hesitating. "I don't think we should do this," he said pulling down his shirt. "Don't you want me?" I slurred unbuttoning his pants revealing his black boxers. My heart jumped. "No, definitely not like this," he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Sasuke-kunnn! Where are you taking me!" I laughed squeezing the butt that was in front of my face. "Home," he grimly answered heading to the door. "But we just got here! Ohhh I see, you wanna do it there? Okay!" I cheered.

"Oh I see you Sasuke; very assertive!" Naruto said as he and Hinata were all cuddled up. "Shut up Dobe it's not like that," he muttered leaving the house. "Sasuke! Where are you taking Sakura!"Ino shouted appearing at the doorstep. "Home! She's drunk!" he exclaimed. I pouted; everybody thinks I am drunk! "Okay, tell her to call me in the morning," Ino replied or something like that. "Sasuke," I said as he buckled me in. When had we reached the car so fast? "Hn," he replied. "Why did you not want to love me?" I asked trying to sound sober. He winced then sighed. "You are drunk," he answered. "No I'm not," I shouted even though I knew that I was. "Yeah you are," Sasuke replied. I pouted then slyly smiled. He tensed as my hand ventured from his knee to below his buckle leading to….."Sakura…" He warned making me move my hand back. "If you don't want me then say so!" I glared. He didn't answer as he sped through the green light. How in the world was he moving so fast? After that I blacked out the rest of the way home. Maybe a couple of sexy comments here and there and I had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke,park the car in the back so my parents don't know that you are here." I said suddenly waking up. "Already did." He said picking me up again,using my key to get through the back door. There he silently snuck past my parent's door and into my room. It was either 1 or 2 am but I couldn't tell; my clock was too blurry. He put me down and I kicked off my heels and crashed into the bed; my pink hair curtaining my face. "Lock the door," I muttered to my pillow. "I'm going to leave," he replied. "No..stay with me, I won't do anything to you;please?" I begged as I looked through my hair at his dark shadow. He locked the door and sighed and entered the bed. I immediately clung to him, my hand circled his neck and my head buried in his chest. His arms were also pulling me close.

"Night Sasuke"

"Hn."

**I sincerely hope that this is a better quality of writing vetoed of all the mistakes and what nots! Also I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really do hope you all stick with this because there is just so much in store! The next several chapters have already been written, they just need to be edited, so more is on the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I had a huge headache. My head felt like it had been pelted by a ton of bricks, the second thing that startled me was that Sasuke was right in front of me, sleeping. He looked like an angel, beautiful and gorgeous. The way his raven hair clouded his eyes as his chest rose and fell slowly. It made me want to kiss him.

"Sakura," he said opening his onyx eyes. I smiled. "I was probably messed up last night," I laughed softly.

I would die if my parents found out who was here. I wonder if they knew I had come home. "And a Nymphomaniac," he chuckled. I blushed, I couldn't imagine myself like that. "Thanks for staying with me," I smirked with a hand on his cheek, so soft. "Hn," he said sitting up. "You're leaving?" I asked. "Yeah my parents are going to kill me," Hh sighed. I got up as well slowly creaking open the door making sure the hall was clear. Then I effortlessly snuck him out the house; well after a quick make out session. That was the last time I'll ever drink.

As I walked up the stairs the doorbell rang. I furrowed my eyebrows. Maybe Sasuke had left something. I opened my door and was astonished to see Ino mad and arms crossed.

"It's 1:00pm! I called like 20 times and then I see Sasuke waltzing out of your house!" she shouted forcing herself in. I shushed her not wanting to awaken my parents. "I see I have some explaining to do," I muttered as we both our way to my room. "Last night he had you thrown over his shoulder, and you were ogling his butt," Ino laughed. I blushed I couldn't remember last night at all.. "Please tell me more!" I said. "You guys were literally having sex on the dance floor," Ino said wiggling her eyebrows. "OMG! Are you serious?!" I blushed even more. Who knew I had it in me. "Speaking of sex; did you guys do it?" she asked? My breathe hitched, I was shocked that she would even ask something likethat. "No!I mean he told me that I was trying to seduce him and he denied me," I stated. "Awww…Sasuke-kun has a heart!" Ino cooed. I nudged her with my shoulder and laughed. "I'm a never gonna even look at alcohol ever again," I said, Ino rolled her eyes. "That's what you say now.." she muttered. She was right, but to be honest that was the best party ever been to..even if I dint remember half of it.

3 months Later

"Sasuke…" I whispered. We were both in the hallway and 2nd period was about to start. He had me pressed up against the lockers and my legs wrapped around his waist. "Yea.." He replied planting kisses down my neck. "I gotta go to Biology," I breathed out as his hand slid up my skirt. He sighed, he had ditched his class to meet me in the hallway. After Naruto's party we had gotten closer and closer getting to know each other more. Now I knew that I could trust him with anything. Even my virginity but that hadn't been done or discussed yet. Hopefully it wasn't something that would be avoided.

As for Itachi and Hidan, eventually the awkwardness between us or them to me disappeared. But that feeling in my stomach never went away, and my feelings towards them never changed. That was the thing that still bothered to me. All I did was avoid it. But sooner or later that was going to blow up, though I didn't care, Sasuke would be there when that happened. "Fine," he said pulling away from me and taking my hand. I quickly grabbed my comb and put my hair into a bun with my bangs scattered over my large forehead, although Sasuke said that he loved my forehead. I fixed my jeans and my forest green longsleeve. I then pouted . "How comes you don't look messed up?" I asked following him. Whenever we had these make out sessions he always came out spotless and I looked disturbed. "Don't know," he simply said walking me to Biology. I rolled my eyes. " Later Sasuke," I smiled pecking him on the cheek.

"You were almost late," Itachi said suddenly appearing. He stood at the entrance of the classroom, his face indifferent but I knew what he was feeling on the inside. Sasuke gave him an evil glare before walking away. "Almost," I retorted walking into the classroom. Along the way somehow I ended up winking at him and swaying my hips.

Weird.

Somehow, something in me just causes me to flirt with him. Just the way he acted made me want to do it. Though, I did make sure not to take it too far. After the party we had a mutual friendly relationship. I decided not to be mean as I was before to them. It just wasn't right, so we all got on equal terms even though Sasuke didn't like that. Though I do think about what it would've been like if I had chosen Itachi ;it was a very rare thought to say the least.

Biology class ended up ,most of the time, being turned into a basically a free period. All we ever did was read science books and complete worksheets. "Over the Uchihas yet?" Hidan smiled. I rolled my eyes. He I could not ignore no matter how hard I tried. He was like a bug but I have to some point have gotten on somewhat good terms with him. I'm not even going to lie; behind the pervy façade he was an okay guy, an attractive one at that. "Shut up.." I replied jokingly taking a seat next to him along with Itachi on the other side. "I wanna take you out!" he smirked. I rolled my eyes despite the blush. "Not anytime soon," I replied taking out my book. I use to be so scared of the Akatsuki but they didn't seem so bad. Hidan huffed, he was a pretty funny guy when he was in the mood.

"Special Announcement! All 11th and 12th graders must meet in the Auditorium immediately!" From Shizune our assistant principal stated. What could be happening now? "What's going on?" I asked as we walked out the classroom. "Tsunade's going to introduce us to 'The Ninja Wars," Hidan said with a smirk on his face. The way he said it caused an unwanted shiver to erupt from me. After all the crazy things that happened I forgot that we still had to train to be ninjas. I wonder how training here would differ from my old school. "It is not as bad as it may seem. Infact it is merely man hunt but ninja style," Itachi replied as we joined the horde filled hallway with 11th and 12th graders. "Sounds fun," I said eyeing the random bystanders that watched me with fear because of the two Akatsuki members next to me. "But everyone knows that the 12th graders will win," Hidan blatantly said evily. I smirked; we'll have to see about that. I thought as I saw Sasuke approached me. "Itachi,"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke"

"Hidan"

And that is literally how they greeted each other as he took my hand and lead me into the huge auditorium. There we sat next to Ino, Shika, Naruto and Hinata. "What was that about?" I whispered. Sasuke turned to me, showing his obvious displeasure. "You already know I don't like you around those guys," Sasuke murmured. I rolled my eyes. He was never going to get use to me talking to any of the Akatsuki members. "Sasuke stop worrying so much, me, Itachi and Hidan are just friends. Why can't you accept that?" I said taking my hand into his. At first he hesitated then he enclosed his hand over mine. "Hn," he merely said. I smiled pulling him in for a kiss. The sudden loudness of the auditorium was then muted as Sasuke's hand slowly came up and softly caressed my cheek. As soon as our tongues intertwined, we were interrupted when the microphone made a loud obnoxious loud. There standing at the podium was our principal Tsunade. Rumors had said that she was a smart PHD in Medical Professor and was a renown hardass. Not to mention she had huge breasts. She looked angry as she turned on the microphone and began to speak. "Ok guys let us discuss the 14th annual Ninja War. The rules are the same as usual. Killing has the most flags win! This year the 11th graders will vs. the seniors- HEY! INO AND SHIKAMARU! STOP FONDLING WITH EACH OTHER AND PAY ATTENTION!" she bellowed. Everyone in the auditorium began to laugh. At this Ino blushed and pulled away slightly from the unaffected Shikamaru. I turned around and watched as Deidera's face reddened with anger. "As I was saying you guys will indeed enjoy yourselves; and the winners go to The Amusement Park." she said. "Any questions?" Tsunade looked like shewas in an extreme claims that it is because she wants to go back to her room and drink. Naruto immediately raised his hands. "What if it's a tie?" he asked. "Then both teams will go." Tsunade answered. "For those who have detention tomorrow..you are excused." She then stated. "YES!" Naruto cheered jumping excitedly. "Though it will be made up," she added making Naruto weep in his chair. "You are now dismissed," Tsunade declared stepping off the podium. "This is going to be fun," I stated as I got out of my seat. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Sasuke asked wrapping a hand around my waist. I looked at him as though he as though he had two heads. "Don't underestimate me, I am a lot stronger than I look," I replied. He arose his eyebrows. "I'd like to see that," He slyly said. I ignored him. "The girls are staying at Ino's house tonight, you guys should come," "Ofcourse," he immediately replied before kissing me lightly and dropping me off at Biology. Now I was even more excited about tonight.

"Mom I'm leaving," I said waving to my mom. Even though I had planned on driving to Ino's myself, Sasuke had insisted on taking me there himself. Sasuke was waiting in my driveway. He came out to greet me. He looked perfect in his short sleeved with black pants. "You look beautiful," he suddenly said making me blush. No matter how many times he complimented me I always blushed. It was more of an instinct now. "You don't look so bad yourself," I winked. He smiled softly as he opened the door for me. The whole ride there my hand rested on his knee, every couple of minutes we would look at each other in a loving way.

When we reached Ino's house we stayed in the car and ended up making out. Somehow we ended up in the back seat of his car. I was pressed against his soft leather seats and he was on top planting kisses up and down my neck as my hands weaved through his soft tresses. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered in my ear before nibbling on it. I closed my eyes, this was all too much but I wanted more. My shaky hands glided up his shirt feeling his abs. Before I could reply there was a sharp knock on the window. It was Ino and Hinata their faces red with laughter.

"Look who's kickin it in the back seat," Ino said opening the door. I flushed fixing my hair and coming out the car with Sasuke following behind. I laughed while Sasuke kept quiet. He was probably sulking about that the fact that his moment was ruined. "Everybody's here waiting for you,"Ino said as they entered her house. Naruto jumped when he saw Sasuke. "Teme I hope you're ready for this competition tomorrow, I 'm going to beat you once and for all!" Naruto shouted greeting Sasuke with a piece of pizza in his hand. "We're on the same team Dobe," Sasuke replied pushing Naruto aside. "Wait I don't have a uniform," I said ignoring Sasuke and Naruto's loud bantering, well mostly Naruto's. "Don't worry I got you one since you're new to this whole thing," Ino replied as I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza. She handed me a small bag that had the uniform in it. Inside were Black pants and a halfway long sleeve shirt with two kunai's and a couple of shurikens. I could always count on Ino. "Thanks," I replied setting the bag down reminding myself to take these with me when I left. "Ok, let's start out the night with Truth or Dare!" Kiba shouted out of nowhere. Oh no, these games never ended well. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata,Neji, TenTen, Sasuke and I all sat together in a circle with the pizza in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" he asked. I turned away catching a sudden interest to the pictures on the wall. "Sakura-chan Truth or Dare!" Naruto evily pointed out. "Truth," I answered taking a sip of my Sprite, it was always the safest, or so I thought, "Is it true that you and Sasuke make out in the janitors closet at least every day?" Naruto blurted. My face immediately matched my red tank. I can't believe he actually brought that up. Sasuke had his head in his hand. "Stupid Dobe," he murmured. Everyone else looked me waiting for an answer. "Yes," I whispered. Everyone cracked up. I rolled my eyes; wait till I got Naruto back. "Naruto,truth or dare?" I asked my eyes narrowed to slits. "Dare," he said narrowing his eyes right back. "I dare you to say something dirty to Hinata,"I smirked. "Like What?" he asked kinda nervous. I brought him closer and whispered a line from those famous Icha Icha books. Hinata, unaware of this ordeal looked concerned. Naruto slowly leaned her to her ear and whispered the dirty line. We all watched as he whispered the phrase. Hinata smiled at first but the longer he spoke, the more her smile dissipated into an expression of embarrassment. When he finished Hinata almost was red as an apple, but before she could faint Naruto kissed her keeping her awake. "Maybe we can do those things sometime," Hinata softly said before winking and taking a seat in the small circle. "I hope that you remembered my presence," Neji said disgusted. Naruto laughed before continuing the game. "Ok Teme truth or dare," Sasuke bored. Naruto immediately chose. "Truth," Naruto smirked once again. "Is it true that yesterday you said that Sakura gave you a boner just by looking at her?" he said. My eyes widened. Sasuke clenched his fist; he obviously wanted to kill him. The sudden awkwardness was almost too hard to bear. "Well?" Shikamaru asked actually interested in something. "Yes," he whispered making me laugh. To me it wasn't a bad thing. Sasuke gets me hot and bothered all the time. At first found it weird but now it's usual. It was Sasuke's turn now, and he was thrilled at the fact seeing how he could get back at Naruto. This would be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while the game ended up being between Sasuke and Naruto. All they did was go back and forth which got annoying very quickly. But now we had gotten to an agreement. We all decided to go to the pool even though it was 12 in the morning. It had nothing to do with the whole truth or dare thing going on, but whatever. I looked through my overnight bag and got out my hot pink bikini and my jean shorts. Thankfully, I thought to bring them. I pulled my hair into a bun and waited for everyone else to get ready. Hinata wore a one piece with the sides cut out showing her curves. Ino sported a simple green bikini. Temari sported wore a backless one piece as TenTen wire a lime green tankini.

"Everybody ready?" I asked as the boys came with their towels around their neck. My eyes widened when I saw Sasuke. His muscles were nice and not too big and just the right size. His abs were nice and hard but I knew his skin was soft because I had felt them before.

"Ready?" he asked offering his hand. I smiled. "Yeah," I grinned. The neighborhood pool was just out of the cul-de-sac of Ino's house. After just a short walk up the hill, we reached the pool that was surrounded by black metal gates. Ino easily used her card and swiped the gate which in turn opened it. "Come on," I said pulling him towards the pool. "No, I don't want to go in," he said as he watched Naruto dive in head first. I rolled my eyes. "Then what was the point of wearing your bathing suit? To turn me on?" I said jokingly as I pulled the tie of his trunks and watched it slap back to his waist. "Maybe," he smiled picking me up bridal style. I held onto him tight making sure that he wouldn't throw me in to the pool. "I know what you're planning," I smirked to him. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Before I could register what was about to happen Sasuke jumped making us both go into the 8ft deep pool. The water was cool on my hot skin caused by the dry air. And it felt even better with Sasuke pulling me up. "That was refreshing," I said slicking my hair back taking the rubber band out my hair. Sasuke's hair looked like silk when it was wet. I looked into his eyes. Ever since I have moved into this school I have found so many new things, friends, parties, Sasuke. This was the first ever time that I could say that my life was going well. "I- I love you," I whispered into his ear. He hesitated but he replied. Instead of replying he kissed me on the lips. I wanted to be bothered that I had not received a reply but instead I just ignored it. Maybe he just needed some time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him against the wall. The sound of the others splashing around were tuned out. This kiss was different, more loving and caring. No one could ever tear us apart. I pulled away, but there was still Itachi. He liked me and I couldn't help but like him too. But then again I loved Sasuke, but I couldn't fully love him with Itachi always in my head. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied pecking him on the cheek. "Come on Sakura, tell me," Sasuke said knowing that I was lying, "It's Itachi," I whispered. Sasuke's eyes hardened "What did he do to you?" he asked his tone rebellious. "No he didn't do anything, but I like him," I muttered. There was an awkward silence but the blue water swishing around us. When he didn't answer I bit my lip. "But I love you Sasuke it's just that I don't know what to do with Itachi, don't be mad." I almost begged. "I'm not mad, it's kinda understandable most of the girls I've dated had a little crush on Itachi, but I know I mean more to you," he said pulling me close. I smiled, I almost wanted to cry. He meant so much to me. "What do I mean to you?" I asked. He smirked and then wrapped held me even closer. "The world,"

"This year's ninja wars are going to be the best!" Ino said as all of us were changing into our ninja gear in the lockers. I was elated, now I could show everyone my skills. I slipped on my hugging black sweats, and a cropped long sleeved with a black vest to contain all my swords, Kunais, shuriken, and flash bombs. Thankfully I was fully energized because I woke up next to Sasuke this morning at Ino's house.. My chakra was boosted up to the max. I was geared up and ready to steal some flags. "Everyone ready?" I asked as I finished helping Hinata with her flag belt. "Yeah!" Everyone said in unison as we all ran out the locker room and into the fields. Tsunade was standing on a podium ready to begin the race. Shizune stood behind her with a plump pink pig in her hands. A big smiled appeared on my face when Sasuke and the boys joined our team. Even though I saw him earlier this morning, he still gave me goose bumps.

"Welcome boys and girls! It is now for our annual Ninja Wars! You have from now till 4pm to collect as many flags as you can. The winning team goes to The Tokyo Amusement Park. Also keep in mind killing is forbidden and I mean it," she stated eyeing the Akatsuki members suspiciously and then stepping off the podium. I looked at the opposing team which were on my left. It was mainly the them and a couple of more 12th graders. This might be a tough challenge especially with Itachi and Hidan included in this. All I had to do was stay focused and not let them get to me. When Hidan saw me staring at him he winked and licked his lips before making sexual gestures causing me cringe, Itachi on the other hand smiled softly and turned around.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke muttered making me change my direction towards him. "Why the rush?" I asked twining my hands with his. Sasuke scoffed. "Every year the school decides to do this stupid thing, it makes no sense," he spat as he locked his hands with mine. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a humbug; do you not want to go to the amusement park?" I questioned. He shrugged. "We're going to lose anyway," I narrowed my eyes. "We'll see about that," I smirked.

"READY SET GO!" Tsunade shouted throwing the starting flash bomb in the air and opening the gates of The Forest of Death. I dashed in as fast as I could as I came up with multiple plans within my head. Everyone split into groups of two, according to relationships. After a while we would meet up and count how many flags we had. Everyone scattered leaving Sasuke and I alone. "Me and you are going to split and separate," Sasuke announced. I blinked before realizing that he was talking about our teams. "Oh ok," I said simply. "If you run into any of the Akatsuki, be careful," Sasuke said. "You have nothing toabout," I smiled. Sasuke nodded. "Hn," He muttered kissing me on the lips before leaving. Knowing Sasuke, he probably wanted to go find Itachi and fight him on his own.

Now I was alone and ready to go. Getting the flags from Hidan shouldn't be so hard, though I don't know about Itachi. He was keen and smart, and the Sharingan would be a problem. I just had to keep my senses alert and not look directly into his eyes. I slowly trekked through the forest keeping an eye on my surroundings. The sky was clear, the tall. Thick trees stood tall covering bits of light from the sun making multiple patches of sunlight sprinkle the ground. The air was cool yet the sun was blazing. It was a very good idea to wear this spacey outfit.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a twig snap. Immediately, I grabbed my kunai and gave it a deadly grip.

"Who's there?" I asked rotating slowly 360 degrees. It wasn't long before Hidan appeared. My eyes widened. He wore a black tank with matching pants that showed his well worked muscles. He must've saw me looking since he decided to flex them wildly. I narrowed my eyes and swayed my hips as I walked up to him. "You know Hidan I haven't really gotten a chance to have some alone time with you," I purred but deep down inside I felt sick. His eyebrows arose at the sudden tone of my voice. I smiled seductively. Hidan easily caught the bait. "We can obviously fix that," He said aggressively wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I had to then hold back my urge to knock him out when he grabbed my butt. Suddenly he realized something and pushed Sakura away. "Hey! You bitch! I know what you're trying to do! I'm not dumb Sakura," he shouted with a flush appearing upon his cheeks. I can tell that I had gotten him heated. I quickly ran up to Hidan and pushed him on the floor before straddling him. I inched closer and closer to his face. Hidan being the lecher he was quickly got use to the position. I then took this chance and slowly whispered in his ear. "Thank's for the flags Hidan," I said before disappearing in a cloud of dust leaving Hidan confused and most of all angry.

So far this wasn't going very well. I only had Hidan's Flags and it already had been two hours. I haven't even encountered Sasuke yet or any other of our members. Now I was hungry really hungry, her chakra was up but it still didn't make up for the fact that she was starving.

"You look,famished Sakura," I heard from the trees. I knew that it was Itachi. How the hell could he tell that I was hungry? "Come to take my flags I see," I said trying to keep my eyes anywhere else at once. "I took Sasuke's so why not come and take yours as well," he questioned. Suddenly I was pushed against a random tree. Then I got a good look at him. He had on his Akatsuki cloak unlike Hidan. His eyes were dark and luminous as he sized me up and down. His long hair lie softly on his shoulders in a ponytail as his bangs shielded the sides of his flawless face. Damn, I looked into his eyes, now I was screwed. "It seems you have fallen into the same trick once again," he said his Sharingan appearing and a hand wrapping around my waist. "It's a shame Sasuke's not here to witness this," he heartlessly said. It was futile, I couldn't even push him away.

Itachi slowly grazed his soft lips over my neck, now and then he would stick his tongue out dapping it up my hot skin. The arm that was not wrapped around me was placed on my side, slowly easing up my waist and to my stomach. "Itachi what are you….." He shushed me, "How long I yearned for my lips to touch yours," he whispered sending chills down my back. My eyes widened when I felt him press against me. I was really really trying to think about Sasuke but it was so hard with this man so close to me. Ever so slowly he brought his lips from my chest and to my lips and kissed me. A pang of guilt shot through me. Gosh this would tear Sasuke apart. I thought as my hands were forced around his neck. His lips were soft as they caressed mine. I literally couldn't help but weave my hands through his black hair. A tear slipped from my eye down to my cheek when he grinded into me causing me to moan. And just like that it was over, he pulled away. "Itachi what have you done?" I asked still pressed against the tree. "What I should've done long ago," he said before disappearing into a throng of crows. When he released the jutsu I immediately slid down the tree. My hands folded over my knee as I silently sobbed. I began to cry harder when I saw that he had left his flags on the floor. He thought giving me these things would make me feel better? I felt like the scum of the earth for betraying Sasuke. But the kiss was so moving. It was different from Sasuke's which were filled with love. Itachi's were filled with lust and desire .I picked up Itachi's flags and put them in my pouch and tried to forget everything that happened. No such luck.

"Sakura" I jumped and turned around to see Sasuke. My heart dropped.

"Have you seen Itachi, that damn bastard took my flags." He asked.

Okay Sakura all you have to do is say No. I winced,I felt so bad lying to him. Before I could even say anything he sensed my hesitation. Fuck. "You've seen him, havn't you? Don't lie, I can sense him on you," he cursed. I lowered my eyes, tears immediately forming in them. For the second time I was pushed against a tree. I guess doing that ran into the family. But this time his grip was tight and filled with anger. "What did you guys do?" he said his voice filled with furiosity. I could see it in his eyes how angry he was. Regret got shit on what I'm feeling now. "Answer ME!" he shouted tightening his grip. "He kissed me…" I sobbed. "Sakura how could you!" he whispered painfully his head now pressed against the tree bark next to my neck. "I-I couldn't do anything he had me under his control," I said using that sorry excuse. If only he could let go so I could comfort him. "Did you feel anything?" he asked me. His eyes glistened almost forming tears. But I knew that Sasuke would never cry. "Yes, but not the way I feel when I kiss you. Don't be hurt Sasuke please," I pleaded as he loosened his grip. We stayed like this for a moment before he pulled away and sighed. But the feelings of his hands were still there. "I just don't him to one up me anymore," he bit out. I used my hands and pulled his face up. I tried to kiss him but he pulled away. "I can't, not after he's touched you," he muttered. "Let's go get these flags," he said walking towards the trail, me following behind. Somehow, I knew that out relationship would never be the same.

-Ino-

Stupid Deidera, he already took all of my flags. And he only did it for spite since I was with Shikamaru.

"What an ass." I murmured. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome sibling fights," The thing about Shikamaru was that deep down inside he wanted our relationship to work and he didn't want Deidera to hate him. But he was too lazy to say it out loud. The only thing he's up for is sex, and food and sometimes having a decent conversation with me. But I know that he means well in the end. "How many flags do you have?" he asked. "None. You?" I asked to him. "Well I got 6 from Sasori, and 6 from Tobi which makes 12," he concluded. "If we're lucky we'll more," I suggested. Shikamaru had enough flags and it was my time to shine. "Shhh…Did you hear that?" I said putting a hand on his chest to shush him. "N-no Ino, I don't," he replied. I rolled my eyes. I could've sworn I heard the sound of breathing. "Ino this is another one of your false alarms,"Shikamaru said. "Whatever you say, just don't let anyone steal our flags," I said. Shikamaru only murmered to himself as we made our way through the forest. I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura were doing.

**OMG drama and it's only the 7****th**** chapter! Well nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! I actually felt awkward writing the ItaSaku kiss, but in the end, I like how this chapter turned out.**

**REVIEWS ARE EXTREMLEY ENCOURAGED AND LOVED!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Sakura-

"Sasuke , please talk to me," I said as he walked ahead of me. For about 2 hours he hasn't said a word to me. All he would do is stay quiet and steal flags. We had about 25 flags by now. I just stood there and watched him take them all. This was looking so easy but I had a feeling that the Akatsuki was letting us win. And I think that annoyed Sasuke the most. He suddenly turned around and looked me in the eye. "Please don't let this ruin us," I interjected. Sasuke sighed. "I'll try not to Sakura, I really will," he said although I knew that he was still mad. "Just give me a little time," he said. I gave him a soft smile. "How many flags do you have?" he asked me as we now walked side by side. "20," I answered. That made 45 when you put Sasuke and I's together. "I don't know why they are letting us win," Sasuke said his fists clenched. "Whatever they are planning we must be prepared, just in case," I stated. Sasuke shrugged. "Let's just get through this only 2 more hours left," he said. "We can do this together," I said taking his hand. At first I thought he was going to pull away but when he didn't. I grinned and gave it a little squeeze.

In the end by the time we met up at the end of the war, everybody was beaten and tired. We turned in all the flags to Tsunade so she could count them.

"The year was very interesting. We thought this would be an easy win," Itachi murmured from afar. I narrowed my eyes not even wanting to look his way.

"We totally won," Ino whispered to me. Everyone stood quietly anxiously watching as Tsunade counted the flags from each of our teams.

"It was a tie!" Tsunade announced. My eyesbrow's furrowed. "What!? We had an extensive amount of flags!" I hollered. "Ahh, so did the other team, so both of you guys are going to The Amusement Park!" she cheered. I folded my arms and gave the Akatsuki a smug look. Hidan winked at me while Itachi kept his gaze forward. After looking at him the subject of the tied game fled my mind. How could Itachi just manipulate me and kiss me like that and be so whatever about it? "Sakura! This is so retarded, how did they catch up to us?" Ino whined and I shrugged. "Okay everybody is dismissed to the rest of their day! And no complaints about the results or you'll have to deal with me!" Tsunade said. Ino and I walked to the locker rooms together. "Still, that's fucked up!" Ino shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Who cares, I'm hungry let's hurry up and change then get something to eat," I said needing anything to take that bastard Itachi out of my mind. As me and Ino were changing, the rest of the girls came in.

"You know what I noticed?" TenTen said pulling out her gym back from her locker. "Karin's not here," I rolled my eyes. "Who cares, she's suspended I don't think she comes back till tomorrow," The comment I had just said made me feel slighty better. Now I wouldn't even have to look at that bitch. She had caused me enough problems and I'm happy to have a break from her.

After getting dressed we all began our long walk to the lunchroom from the gym. Well it was only long because we were so beat from all that running we did. Sasuke appeared behind me and we both made our way together with all the other guys catching up. As we walked Sasuke stated that he wasn't really that mad at me about the whole Itachi thing anymore. That indeed surprised me and made me wonder whether he had some plan up his sleeve. I pressed him trying to weed out why he was letting go so easily. Of course, he stated as long as he's with me, that's all that matters which of course made me blush.

When we reached the cafeteria we got our lunch and sat at the same table we always did. The one right next to the doors that we came through in. We both ate our lunches and waited for the rest of the gang to take a seat. Sasuke then turned to me and whispered into my ear. "You should come to my house tonight." he asked, his voice deep and seductive. AHH HAH! SO THIS IS WHAT WHY HE LET IT GO! I shivered and turned to him our eyes locking. "Of course." I purred my hand tracing his neck. I owed him my love and affection anyway but it was nice to know that I was right. He then kissed me on the lips his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me close. I moved my second hand to wrap around his neck embracing his hot skin. His kisses trailed down to my neck and I leaned back wanting to give him the best angle. "Mhmmm," I moaned moving to sit in his lap.

"AHEM! I love a good show but not while I'm eating," Ino said disrupting the trance that I was in. I crossed my arms a pulled myself away from his yummy lips. He still had his hands on my waist not wanting to let go. Sasuke obviously didn't care who was watching. "Hey, no one says anything when you and Shika are making out in the craziest places," I retorted. "That's totally different, me and Shikamaru keep are kisses light in school," she stated. TenTen shook her head. "That's a lie cause I definitely caught you guys having sex in the back of the library," she said. Everyone cracked up in laughter except for loser Neji leaving Ino's face red as a tomato and Shikamaru eating his lunch as though nothing was said. "Told you we shouldn't have done it," Ino mumbled to him. Shika merely rolled his eyes and whispered something in Ino's ear,making her face redden even more. "Everyone has their lustful days," I said before taking a bite of my pizza while winking at Sasuke.

"You bet that," Naruto smirked as he softly nudged Hinata.

"N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered, something that she rarely did now a days. Sasuke who was silently waiting, found his chance and kissed me again not caring who was watching, only to be accompanied by the hoots and hollers coming from Kiba and Naruto. He pulled me into his lap again and was more aggressive. His tongue demanded entrance and of course I gave it to him. Suddenly I felt a soft touch on the back of my head. I turned around to see that Ino had thrown a piece of bread at me. "Stop making out and talk to us!" she demanded. Sasuke sighed as I slid off his lap for the last time. "We'll finish this later," He whispered making my face beet red.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG" The bell rang announcing the end of lunch. The crew, couple by couple, got up and threw away their trash and headed to their next class. "What exactly are you planning for tonight?" I asked following behind Sasuke. The Ninja War had taken up almost the whole day; we only had our last period to go to. He didn't answer me making me anxious. Sasuke always liked to push my buttons. When we reached the hallways he then suddenly pushed me against the lockers. I gasped as he lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as his hand inched up my shirt. "OW!OW!" Ino appeared laughing. "Just ignore her," I whispered pulling his head down into my neck. The blonde gasped. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" she said offended. I sighed and unwillingly slid down his body. "We have 2 minutes to get to class, we need to get going," Ino said pushing us along. "So are you going to give me a hint?" I asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Sasuke smirked. "That was a hint," he said. My heart jumped. Does that mean he wants to have…..sex? Thank goodness Ino didn't hear she would've been all over the topic.

That had gotten me quiet. I had never done "it" before. Sasuke and I had talked about it once but we thought it would happen when it happens. Maybe he wasn't talking about sex, but then again what else involves groping and kissing? Maybe I do need to talk to Ino about this. "What's wrong?" Ino asked pulling me backwards. Thank goodness Naruto appeared and kept Sasuke company. "Sasuke wants to have sex," I said bluntly. Ino squealed followed by me shushing her extensively. "Oh yeah! It's about time!" she cheered. "Shut up," I whispered back. "Sorry it's just so exciting!Are you gonna do it?" she asked. "I mean yeah of course, but I'm just kind of scared. I don't know how this works," I cried. Ino laughed. "Don't worry me and Shika's first time was funny and awkward but romantic. And all I can say is sex is one thing Shikamaru does not lose interest in," Ino said longingly. I furrowed my eyes trying not to think of the two couples doing it. "I don't know what to do Ino," I sighed honestly. Ino grabbed my hand. "Come on, this calls for Ice cream who cares about P.E," My eyes widened. "Ino we can't ditch!" I said. Ino rolled her eyes dragging me out the school anyway. I then made sure to text Sasuke to tell him that I was going out with Ino and that she would drop me off at his place later. "Trust me Sakura this will all come naturally." The blonde said hopping into her Lavender Camero. "Do you think he's a virgin?" Ino asked me. I shrugged. "Probably not, he did tell me that he did date a lot of whores before me so who knows," I replied. Ino nodded at this comment knowing it was true. "Is Shikamaru the only one you've done it with?" I asked. She nodded as she started the ignition. "Yeah, and each time is better than the other," She cooed. "Did it hurt?" I asked softly. Ino gave me a grave look and nodded. "But after a while you're in heaven!" She cheered. I took a deep breathe, I'm sure would give me all the help I need.

After getting Ice cream and having an extremely long conversation about sex, Ino finally decided that it was time that I face my fears. "Ok remember, if you feel nervous, take things slow but at the same time stay seductive. If you can tease to the max do it and make him beg." Ino said as she drove up to Sasuke's house. I nodded as Ino finished up the last of her dreaded tips. "Oh, and stop by my house after wards, Naruto and Hinata are supposed to stop by too" Ino added. I nodded once again and took a deep breathe. She wished me good luck and then drove off. Knowing her she would probably be texting me even more tips, if that was even possible.

'_Come on Sakura you can do this, it's just Sasuke. I mean what's the worse that could happen?_ I thought to myself. Slowly as ever I made my way up to Sasuke's door and knocked on it. I inwardly cursed myself for still having on my ninja clothes on. Way to make this moment special. My alert changed to the door as I heard it click open. Huge butterflies erupted in my stomach. "Hey," he smirked. "Hi," I meekly said. I followed him down the hall of the Uchiha manor. I noticed though that the house was empty and quiet. Though that was expected seeing how it was an Uchiha house. "Where's everyone?" I asked, taking off my slippers. "Itachi's wherever, and Parents are at work," he replied shutting the door behind him. "Are you always alone?" I asked as he led me to the kitchen. "Hn, it's normal for me now," Gosh this was so awkward. This was eating me alive inside. He had dropped a big hint in the hallway about sex, but now it doesn't seem that way now. I need him to drop some type of hint. "So Sakura, what would you like to do?" he asked. My eyebrows arose. Was he really asking me what I wanted to do? "Well, I have homework that I slacked off on, you can help me?" I said grabbing my bookbag. I don't even know why I brought it here. Sasuke smiled. "Let's go in my room," he said picking up my books. Ahah! A sign! He wants me to go into his room! We both knew what this meant…I think. But I was soon dismayed when all we did was homework. What the hell does this kid want? Was he just messing with me? I gasped,what if he was just leading me on!? But that didn't make any sense? He must've invited me here for some reason. I had to think about something else…how about…..His room? Yes! Sasuke's room was huge! It was almost the same size as Itachi's just a little smaller. It was white and bare with no paint on it, except for the Uchiwa fan perched above his bed. His bed looked comfy with his dark blue satin sheets and those big fluffy pillows. I can only imagine what it would be like to lie in that bed with Sasuke on top of me and whispering naughty things in my….Damn I'm getting off topic again. Just keep describing the room… "Sakura," Sasuke said interrupting my scattered thoughts. I turned to him nervously; maybe I should just come right out and say it. I grabbed his hand and looked him straight into his eyes. He tilted his head waiting to find out what was wrong. "Do you want to….ummm…uh..have sex?" I asked clenching his hands. His expression softened. I wonder what he thought I was going to say. "Wait, WHAT?" he said his onyx eyes glistening. I rolled my eyes. "You know exactly what I just said." I crossed my arms. "You were dropping hints to me, like what you did to me in the hallway," I protested. Sasuke laughed making me frustrated. "I was teasing you," Oh wow, this guy really made me stress only to figure out that he was just teasing me. THAT JERK! This had been giving me crazy thoughts and feelings and for it to turn out like this? "So do you?!" I shouted giving him a push. He smirked. "Come here you ass." I cheered pulling him to me and kissing him. All the worries immediately washed away; there was nothing to worry about now.

**Yay another chapter uploaded! I will warn you that there is a lemon in the next chapter so beware! I hope that you don't feel rushed with the plot, it all seems a little fast now, but eventually the plot begins to slow down and things develop. THANK YOU! And please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Beware there is a lemon beyond this point. Read with caution! Oh goshh lemons are so much work and awkward. I hope you enjoy though! Please review it is much appreciated.**

3RD Person

Sasuke's arms encircled around her waist pulling Sakura into his lap and pressed her back against the desk. Her nimble hands twisted through his silky black hair. The pinkete couldn't get over his soft and nice lips. He then picked her up and laid her on his plush bed. It felt just as good as she thought it would. Her hands softly grasped the back of her cotton shirt as he made kisses up and down her neck. Sakura closed her eyes wanting this feeling to last forever. Her shaking hands pulled off Sasuke's shirt revealing his perfect muscles. They were immaculate, she couldn't help but trace her hands down his prominent biceps. She wanted to melt the way his abs felt. Her heart almost melted at the "v" lines the were so prominent and led to his- 'Gosh he was just so..firm.' her eyes widened when he slowly rolled up her black shirt. Sakura blushed realizing that she was almost bare chested in front of Sasuke. She immediately covered her chest with her hands. "It's okay." He whispered into her hair. Sakura looked him in the eye and kissed him before letting him unclasp it. She shivered when he unclasped the bra. She gasped when she felt a warm hand cover her left breast. "Sasuke," she mumbled as he buried his face into her chest. Sakura's legs crossed feeling heat build between her legs. "Kami, you're beautiful," he whispered before he used his tongue and swirled around her nipple. Sakura blushed wildly her face almost matching her hair. He pulled up and looked at her face to face. He loved the way her perky breast rose and fell as she breathed. Sasuke could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. Sakura then pulled him down and attacked his neck licking, nipping, and bitting at it as he kept playing with her breast. Her body would pulse every time he bit the peaks. Sakura giggled the feeling tickling her as well. The young teenager then decided to take the lead by turning him over and straddling him. She skated her hands up and down his chiseled torso paying attention to every detail, like the faded scars that plagued his chest. Sakura smirked letting her wet tongue trail down his abdomen. Sasuke comfortably rested his hands on her butt as Sakura continued her ministrations. Sasuke tensed when Sakura unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants leaving him in his boxers. "No fair," he said flipping her over on her back. Sasuke left butterfly kisses down her stomach as he pulled down her black sweats. The couple looked each other in the eyes as the Uchiha traced the insides of her thigh. Sakura shivered. "Sasuke stop teasing," she whispered dazed by the pleasure. Sasuke winked at her before pulling down her pink thong. Sasuke spread her legs open. She kept her eyes on his onyx eyes. He was so beautiful it almost hurt. She still didn't understand how she got with such a beautiful guy. Sakura pulled him up for a kiss before he went down again. Sakura grinded herself against him making Sasuke growl. He then returned the offer my inserting a finger into her entrance. Sakura hissed her hands reaching to his shoulders. A sudden wave of nervousness enveloped he, things like this was new to her. He slowly thrust in and out causing the cherry blossom to whimper. She almost yelled out when he inserted a second one. "S-sasuke," she moaned. Before she could release he quickly pulled down his boxers revealing his manhood. Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't seen a lot of…penis throughout her life but this one was..big. How the hell was that thing going to get into her?

Now both lovers were naked. "What do you want Sakura," he huskily said in her ear. Sakura wrapped her hand around his neck. "You,in me," she seductively smiled, the sudden worry of his size leaving her brain. Sasuke chuckled; he wouldn't give it to her yet. Sakura slowly dipped down,to Sasuke's surprise, and grabbed his manhood. Sakura smirked into onyx eyes getting the reaction she wanted. Sakura was surprised at herself for being so bold. She licked his lips connecting their tongues as she slowly moved her hand up and down Sasuke's shaft. "I can't take this anymore," Sasuke groaned spreading Sakura's legs once again. The Uchiha looked deep into her eyes. "This'll probably hurt," he whispered. Sakura nodded ready for the pain. She kept her hands on his shoulder just in case the pain was too much. He positioned himself holding onto her hips. Sasuke decided making it quick would be best; with one movement he pushed in. Sakura screamed silently as she scratched into Sasuke's back. The raven haired boy whispered sweet nothings into her ear to make her feel better. Sakura even though it was painful loved the feeling of him inside her. Within time, Sakura wrapped her hand around his waist commencing him to go. There they started at first at an uneven pace. But after a while Sakura began to focus and meet his every thrust. Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She loved the way he grew inside of her with each thrust. Her hands slowly rubbed up and down his back becoming hypnotized by Sasuke's rough breathing. "Sasuke, faster," she whimpered into his ear. All of this was overwhelming to the Uchiha. She was so warm and tight he could stay here forever. Not to mention the way it turned him on when she moaned his name in his ear, as she bucked her hips. "S-sasuke, I'm about to," she couldn't finish it as she felt her core tighten. "Almost there," he grunted picking up the pace. Sasuke slammed into her pushing her leg up getting in as far as he could. That's when Sakura lost control and released. Sasuke came after her spilling his seed into her. Sasuke slowed his thrusts before collapsing over her. Sasuke used his last energy to kiss her before they both fell into a deep sleep.

-Sakura-

"Sasuke…" I whispered suddenly waking up.

"Hnn." He answered tracing circles into my back. "I hear someone." I replied. It was a faint whisper from the kitchen. Sasuke stilled all his movements. "Shit we gotta go," he said quietly slipping out of bed. I picked up all my things. It was hard seeing that my clothes were scattered about the room. Sasuke peaked out the window and cursed before opening it. "Who's here?" I asked quickly slipping on my bra and shirt. "My parents, and Itachi," he said with slight worry in his voice. "As soon as we leave out this window , don't say a word," Sasuke warned lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder and jumped out the window. Sasuke landed on his feet with a "thud" and ran to his car. "Do you think they knew we were here?" I asked as soon as we entered the car. "Yeah, there was no way to avoid that. I just wanted to get out of there before they confronted us." Sasuke replied starting up his engine. "Are you going to get in trouble?" I asked guiltily. "Yeah…but it was worth it," he smiled kissing me before backing out the driveway. I didn't really feel that bad anymore.

"Oh I need to stop by Ino's house." I said remember that she wanted us to stop sometime today. Thankfully after Sasuke and I did it we didn't sleep the whole night. I glanced at the clock. It was 9pm meaning we had time to spare. "Do we have to, Ino is annoying," he muttered. "I know but she really wanted me to go." I begged. He sighed silently agreeing to go. A smile graced my lips. I was glad that I had given myself to him. I was scared earlier but now I was more comfortable around him. I nearly melted the way Sasuke looked right now. The sun was replaced with the moon. But the little moonlight that graced him made him look mysterious. His hair was slightly shaggy, like bed head. I'm sure mine looked the same way as weel. "Sasuke…..I love you." I said to him with hearts in my eyes. He tensed and looked back to me. "I…feel the same way." He stuttered surprising me because Sasuke never stutters. I wanted to scream but instead I held Sasuke's hand that wasn't on the wheel. I couldn't wait to tell Ino about all of this. I wiggled in my seat in joy, but then I realized something.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"I left my panties in your room," I mumbled in shame. "I don't know whether to be happy or mad," he sighed. I blushed. "Sorry, we were in a rush," I said. "Let's just hope no one sees it," Sasuke laughed. I squeezed my hands, "What will your parents think of me?" I said softly. Sasuke contemplated this for a moment as he made a sharp turn. "Well, I can't say that they'll have the greatest thoughts about you, but seeing how this is the longest relationship I've ever had, it shouldn't be that bad," He answered. "How about I meet them?" I suggested. Sasuke shook his head. "My parents aren't the nicest ones, they're really….cynical. Even if they liked you, you wouldn't know it. Well my mom might show it but definitely not my dad. " Sasuke said driving up Ino's driveway. Even though they sounded intimidating, I still wanted to meet them.

I hopped out of Sasuke's car and dashed to Ino's door. I didn't even have to ring the doorbell before Ino opened the door. She took one good look at me and smirked before pulling me inside. I felt sorry for Sasuke who stood at the doorstep awkwardly. "So what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked standing at the doorway. "Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto is here," Ino smiled pulling Sasuke in as well. "Teme!" Naruto shouted as soon as Sasuke entered the room. He was sitting at the table next to Hinata eating Instant Ramen. "Where's Shikamaru?" I asked taking a seat in the living room, Hinata joined Ino and I shortly. "He's sleeping upstairs," she stated. Why am I not surprised. "Wait, but is Deidera okay with that?" I asked. She shrugged. "He's not here so it's whatever, but enough about me, you must tell me what happened with you and Sasuke," she purred. I blushed just thinking about it. "It was Amazing," I said. Hinata and Ino squealed. "Little Sakura has bloomed into a Cherry Blossom," Hinata cooed in her quiet voice. I chuckled. "Is he big?" Ino bluntly asked. "Ino!" Hinata and I shouted at the same time causing Naruto and Sasuke to look over. The blonde shrugged. "Just answer the damn question," In any other situation I would be completely offended, but this was Ino who spoke her mind. "Yes,he's huge." I giggled. Ino jumped with joy. "You and him are going places Sakura, I could tell by the way he looks at you," Hinata smiled. She was right; sometimes I would catch him staring at me. Whenever we looked each other in the eye all I could see was love. Even though Sasuke never showed emotion his eyes always gave him away. "I remember my first time with Shikamaru," Ino sighed with pleasure reminding me again about her first time with Shikamaru. "We don't want to know about you're first sex session with Shikamaru thank you very much." I interrupted. Ino rolled her eyes. There was a long silence before Ino and I turned to Hinata. "Did you and Naruto ever…" We both asked trailing off. Hinata turned red as an apple and nodded. We both squealed again and listened intensely as she told us the details.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

As it turned out Sasuke got grounded, meaning the only time we would be able to see him was during school. He had called me that night he dropped me off from Ino's house. His parents were also mad that Sasuke had not introduced me to them yet. Again I apologized to him. All he did was shrug it off saying that it wasn't even his fault. He was the one who invited me, which was true.

Now Sasuke was now walking me to Biology hand in hand. At first when we got together it was really awkward. But now I was used to it, in fact it didn't even faze me anymore.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give you this." Sasuke smirked pulling something out of his bag. My eyes widened when he flashed my hot pink thong in my face. I quickly snatched it away before anyone could see.

"Thanks for flashing my underwear in front of the whole world." I said feigning a smile. "You're welcome." He said giving me a kiss before leaving me at the Biology door. I sighed and watched him leave before finally entering the room.

As soon as I entered a spine crackling feeling came over me. The aura changed to a dark one making my hands shake. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Hidan and Itachi were glaring at me with killer intent. Hidan looked furious literally shaking in his seat. Itachi, though he showed no expression, his eyes showed it all. I took a deep breath and dashed out the room. I was now running deeper and deeper into the 12th grade halls. Damn, I could already feel them on my trail. What the hell was their problem? I turned my head to see if anyone was behind me but there was no one there. But that wouldn't explain why I thought they were-

"Thought you could run ehh?" Hidan said suddenly appearing in front of me. I was going to reply to him when he slammed me against the wall. I gasped.

"That was unnecessary, Hidan." Itachi commented. "What is wrong with you guys?" I asked trying to remove myself from Hidan's grasp. "You slept with my brother." Itachi said his voice empty but his eyes said another thing. How stupid of me, of course Itachi would find out, he was Sasuke's brother after all. I never even thought about how it would affect Itachi or even Hidan. But still it didn't concern them. "But why do you care?" I asked staring at the two men. "That was the dumbest shit you could ever do." Hidan spat. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean? He's my boyfriend? And it's none of your business!" I shouted wriggling around trying to move out of his grasp. Itachi then pushed Hidan aside and came an inch away from my face. "We can no longer be friends, Sakura, not after what you did." Itachi stated. "What? Just because I slept with your brother who so happens to be my boyfriend!" I almost screeched. Instead of answering they just walked away leaving me in a heap of anger.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked during History class. I sighed and played with the flaps of my textbook. "It's nothing." I muttered. The Uchiha turned to me and softly turned my head towards him. "Tell Me." He commanded. I looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Well, it turns out that Itachi and Hidan are mad at me because you and I had sex." I said. I looked up to see his expression. Sasuke laughed. I flinched back. "Why are you laughing?" I cried. Sasuke calmed himself down. "Who gives a fuck, it's not even their business," he cursed. I frowned. "But believe it or not, they're my friends," Sasuke turned back to me and looked at me in the eye. "If they were really your friends they wouldn't even care," he counteracted. I opened my mouth to protest but I quickly shut it. He was right, Itachi and Hidan both liked me, and they were just jealous. I had to except that. "You're right I guess," I said flipping through my textbook. Wanting to cheer me up he wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed me. I immediately kissed back, I could never deny a kiss from him. I made sure that Iruka-sensei wasn't looking as I wrapped my hand around his neck. His tongue rolled over mine as I bit his lip. A small grunt left his breathe making me giggle. I was so close to winning the tongue battle when someone barged in the classroom causing me to pull apart suddenly. My eyes narrowed.

Karin.

"Welcome back Karin, have a seat," Iruka sensei said pointing to the seat in front of me. My finger nails pressed into the desk and dragged across the surface. She's back and ready to start trouble. "Miss me?" She asked turning around. I winced hurt by her ugly face. "No, I didn't even know you were gone, though I did sense your ugly aura," I said hoping that would make her back off, but she didn't. "I bet Sasuke wasn't saying that when I took his virginity.!" she hissed. Instead of getting mad like she thought I would, I busted out laughing. "Ino," I whispered across the room. I waved her over. She rolled her eyes and got on her knees before crawling over here. "Pffff,Sasuke lost his virginity to Karin!" I chortled. Ino smiled and looked at Sasuke who had a strong frown on his face. "Karin?" she giggled towards him. "I'm not proud of it," he muttered. "I could care less Karin , turn around you're pissing me off," I spat. "This isn't the last from me," she said gritting her teeth. "Bring it," I replied.

Thankfully throughout the class Karin didn't talk to me anymore which I was glad for. The bell rang and I immediately followed Ino and Sasuke out the door. I didn't want to think about the bitch anymore so I thought about something else. "Hey Ino, did you talk to Deidera?" I asked. "No, he's still being stubborn. He doesn't even want to meet up with Shikamaru. I think I am going to give up," Ino sighed. "Don't give up! That's the worst thing you can do!" I exclaimed. "Then what do I do?" she cried as we stopped at her locker. "Stay with him, it'll make him mad, and eventually he'll have to talk!" Ino sighed , took a few books from her locker and then shut it. "If you insist," she said. I smiled and waved to Ino as she ran down the hall to get to her next class. "You actually think that's going to work?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pocket. "Of course! Determination is key Sasuke," I replied. Sasuke scoffed. "Ino and Shikamaru have been together for 2 years and Deidera hasn't stopped yet," I rolled my eyes. "Well, Deidera just needs a wakeup call." I murmured. We were just about to head to English when Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"You wanna ditch?" he randomly asked. I thought about it we were only reviewing in English and P.E was always boring. "Sure," I smiled. Sasuke checked out the hallways making sure no one was watching. Then we both ran to the nearest exit. "How many times have you ditched?" I questioned. "Hmm, sometimes when I'm bored," he replied as I followed him down. I expected him to see his Black Mustangs but I was surprised when I saw a Camaro. "Who's car is this?" I wondered gliding my hand across the hood. "Itachi's, my parents took away mine." "Oh," I said quietly. "It's not that bad, I actually like driving it, plus it's Itachi's car and he doesn't know that I took it yet," he stated starting the ignition. "Itachi, why do you hate your brother?" I asked softly. Immediately his hands clenched the steering wheel. I tensed maybe it was too soon. "I don't really want to talk about it," he said lowly. I pouted. "Why? You can tell me," I pressed on.

"NO!" he shouted making me jump. There was a deafening silence before he sighed. "Sorry Sakura it's just that-" he started but I interrupted. "I-It's okay..I understand," I said taking his hand into mine. When he was ready he would.

"Mmmmff…Sasuke." I squirmed holding him close to me. Somehow after we got something to eat we ended up at my house in my room, snuggling. At least that's what we were doing. Now we were under the sheets fondling.

"Do you find this uncomfortable?" he asked as his hands inched down my jeans skirt. I knew I should've worn jeans today. "N-no," I stuttered snaking my hands up his shirt wanting him to take it off . Sasuke then attacked my neck leaving hickeys up and down my jugular, but now before licking and nipping at it. "Sasuke, how many girls have you slept with?" I asked trying to fight the pleasure he was giving me. It was a random question, yes. But she couldn't help but ask. "Must we talk about this now?" He asked nuzziling his face into my chest before pressing his knee between my legs. I stifled a moan. "Yes, answer me Sasuke," I replied pushing him so that we were face to face. He sighed and sat up leaning on his shoulders. "I'm not even going to lie to you Sakura , it's been quite a few," he mused. Sakura sighed at least he was honest. "But that doesn't matter because I'm with you of course." He said his voice now emotionless. "Why do you even ask?" he asked. I shook my head. "No reason," I simply replied. "Tell me," he ordered seductively pinning me to the bed. "Sas-"

"Well, well,well," Momo said appearing at my door. Sasuke not caring for the intruder continued what he was doing. "Sasuke," I protested pushing him off me. Sasuke muttered as he scooted away and lain back in the bed. "What do you want?" I asked fixing my forest green shirt. I could've sworn there was no one in this house. "Oh I just want to know when it was okay for you to bring a boy into this house?" she asked crossing her arms. I sighed she always tried to find a way to black mail me. "Come on Momo, why do we always have to do this?" I asked. She laughed, her chuckles filled with evil. "Why it's my job of course," Momo replied. Sasuke then came up behind me, his voice full of reason. "You shouldn't be so mean to your sister," he softly said. I narrowed my eyes wondering why he was being so kind towards her. My eyebrows met the top of my forehead when Momo began to blush. "S-she brings it upon herself," she said looking away. Oh! So he was swooning her into dropping the black mail. "Why don't you just forget about this day, for me?" he asked his coal dark eyes piercing her green and hazel ones. I turned and hid myself in Sasuke's shoulder silently laughing. Momo blushed again, nodded and then walked away; stunned. "You think you are so slick," I laughed wrapping my arms around his hot skin. "Yes,yes, I know," he smirked pulling me in for a kiss. Now I had a secret weapon against Momo.

**Yay! At last I have uploaded, I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much, please bare with me. I hope you enjoy !**


End file.
